Catch Me If I Fall
by SwimmerGirl77
Summary: Linda Black is a lot of things: A War heroTheseus' partner in crime (stopping). Newt's best friend. But she has a secret. During a whirlwind of events Linda's world turns to complete and utter chaos. And do you know who thrives in chaos? Grindelwald. 1/? In the Catch Me series Theseus x OC Slow Burn
1. Pre-Story Lore and Timelines

This book is originally from Wattpad. This chapter explains all of the lore and slight changes surrounding dates and such.

_"Nine months? How could I forget?"_  
**Linda Black -Courtney Eaton**

_"We went through hell and back. But at least we did it together, eh?"_  
**Theseus Scamander- Callum Turner**

_"It's Tina. It's always been Tina."_  
**Newt Scamander- Eddie Redmayne**

"...s_alamanders_."  
**Tina Goldstein- Katherine Waterston**

_"Make it stop!" _  
**Queenie Goldstein- Alison Sudol**

"_That's the girl from your trunk! It's trunk girl!" _  
**Jacob Kowalski- Dan Fogler**

"_You've never met a monster you couldn't love."_  
**Leta Lestrange- Zoë Kravitz**

_"I need to know who I am."_  
**Credence- Ezra Miller**

"_They kill the likes of us for sport._"  
**Nagini- Claudia Kim**

_"They need to know before it's too late."_  
**Albus Dumbledore- Jude Law**

"_Aurors join me in this circle. Pledge your allegiance to me or die_."  
**Gellert Grindelwald- Johnny Depp**

**The rest of the cast as themselves **

**Timeline**

So as you probably saw Linda is a Black. Her father is Phineas Black who was cast from the family for being a "muggle rights supporter". Here is the family tree, he is #2.

The next think up is the timeline. A lot of it is kind of unclear in the movies/ lore but I wanted to nail it all down. There are some adjustments but most is the same as the movie. Here they are:  
**1994**: Linda and Theseus are born (instead of '88).  
**1997**: Leta and Newt are born.  
**1906**: Linda and Theseus go to Hogwarts.  
**1909**: Newt and Leta go to Hogwarts.  
**1910**: Leta and Newt become friends (instead of in third year, in second).  
**1914**: Linda and Theseus graduate.  
**1915**: Linda and Theseus pass Auror training and go to war.  
**1916**: Newt is expelled near the end of his sixth year.  
**1918**: The war ends.  
**1920**: Newt leaves.  
**1926**: Fantastic Beasts and Newt Returns.  
**1927**: Present and Crimes of Grindelwald.


	2. The Past

The Past

As a young child, I was pretty okay. Everyone told my father Phineas and my mother Rowena what a lovely child I was, so smart and kind. I got along well with the two brothers across the road, the Scamanders. I would often play Aurors and robbers with Theseus, look for creatures with Newt, and go on adventures with both of them in the forest near our houses'. Once I was old enough, I would zip around the backyard on my broom with dreams of playing Quidditch.

When I got older, I got sick a lot, but no one ever thought anything of it. Just colds and cases of the flu, 'back luck' they would say. But it was nothing some rest and a potion couldn't fix.

Fast forward a few more years, and I was on my way to Hogwarts. I was in Theseus' year; he was sorted into Hufflepuff, and I was sorted into Slytherin. I thought I would have been in Gryffindor because I often did stupid, albeit, brave stuff like climb trees to the highest branch. But the hat told me that the ambition within me was strong. Except for a few prejudiced Slytherins (most of them being my immediate or close cousins), the house was filled with friendly people. Besides I wasn't too far from the Hufflepuff common room where Theseus was. Despite being in different houses, we still hung out frequently.

A few years later, the year Newt entered school, I joined the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Chaser. The youngest female Chaser the school had ever seen. I became very close with the team who were all very nice and open minded people, but I still made time for the two Hufflepuff brothers. I took all the classes I needed in order to become an Auror. At some point during my 5th year, Quidditch started to take a toll on my shoulders, I frequently had to visit the nurse because I couldn't lift my quill. Newt would often bring around his small creatures to the hospital wing to keep I company. Leta Lestrange would often shoot me annoyed glances from the hallway, but I tried to ignore them.

"This one's name is Pickett," said Newt cheerily as he pulled a Bowtruckle out of his pocket. I hold my hand out for Pickett to hop onto, but he is hesitant. "He's very shy but-"

Pickett without warning crawls onto my hand and crawls into my sling that held the ice on my shoulder in place. Newt looked overjoyed. "Well, he seems to like you!"

I passed my owls with flying colours, and took 6 N.E.W.T. level course; Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. Theseus was now in all of my classes but one so it was very nice to see more of him.

It wasn't until my 7th year that things started to go wrong. I was on the train sitting in a compartment with my fellow 7th year Slytherin Quidditch players when my stomach started to hurt. I ran towards the bathroom and stayed there, feeling very dizzy.

"Linda are you alright in there? I've been in there for an hour, and we're nearly there," called one of my friends through the door.

"Yes," I said weakly. I stayed on the train until everyone cleared off because I couldn't move from my spot. Professor Dumbledore and Nurse Buffay had to come and take me off of the train. Dumbledore carried me to the Hospital wing.

That was the first time I stayed in the hospital wing overnight. I woke up feeling mildly better, but my whole body was sore, everything was fuzzy. Professor Dumbledore sitting at the end of my bed slowly came into focus.

"I must say, having to carry a student off the train is a first. You gave us quite the scare there Miss Black," said Dumbledore.

"What was wrong with me?" I croaked out.

"The nurse said that it was an infection of the kidneys, it'll take a few days of rest, but you should be back to normal in no time," he replied.

I nod. Dumbledore was somewhat right. Things did return to a partial normal once I got out of the hospital wing. But I was constantly more tired, I slept more, and my joints screamed at me every time I played Quidditch.

Not too long into the Quidditch season, I had to quit. It was too much. However I didn't want to tell everyone the reason why I quit, so I told everyone I just wanted to focus on school and didn't enjoy it anymore. Which was a total lie, I missed it with every bone in my body.

"Linda!" said an out of breath voice from behind me. It was Newt. "Linda, I heard some people saying I quit Quidditch! I told myself I don't think that's right because-"

"No they're right I did," I answered.

"Is it you're shoulder again? Pickett and I can keep you company again in the hospital wing if you want, I don't mind doing my homework there." Offered Newt.

"I just don't like it as much anymore." Lie.

Newt looked at me in shock, that didn't sound very like me. "But you love Quidditch Linda," he said as an almost question.

"Not anymore Newt, not playing it at least," I said as I walked away briskly.

Newt didn't bring up me playing Quidditch again until many years later.

I pushed through the rest of the year, and despite losing touch with most of my Quidditch friends, and managed to graduate just fine. Theseus and I went on to doing Auror training together. I bought a flat together and became roommates. As we neared the end of our training year, Theseus and I began to grow discontent with the war growing in the mainland and the lack of ministry action. We were told that it was a muggle war, however, the Central Powers had many wizards. It was an unbalanced fight where too many lives were being lost. So naturally, we did what any bright eyed, bushy tailed idealist Auror's would do; we went to war. During that time the two of us grew up fast, and grew closer. After a year, we were called back to Hogwarts.

"Newt I cannot believe you got expelled!" shouted Theseus. "Linda and I leave for overseas for a year, and you go off the walls! And you only had one year left too!" Theseus dramatically left the room leaving only I and Newt.

"So who did it?" I asked calmly.

Newt swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry?"

"I know it wasn't you Newt," I stated. "I've seen you deal with Jarvey's your whole life. So there's no way it was you who caused the incident. So who are you covering for?"

Newt thought for a moment about the possible repercussions of telling me but told me anyway. He explained that he took the blame for Leta because he felt that she would be better off continuing her education than he would with his. I thought about reming him out, but I ultimately decided that Theseus had done good enough of a job at that.

"I hope she's worth it Newt," I replied.

By the time Theseus and I were ready to return to the front lines, the ministry had decided that it was a good time to get involved. They saw the lives that Theseus and I had managed to save —I think they just wanted to improve their relations with the muggle government— but they began to conscript witches and wizards. Newt ended up in a dragon unit (of course) while Theseus and I returned to the front lines.

After the war things changed once again. Theseus and I were being followed around by the press, all wanting to get comments from the 'Great Two'. We were regaled as War Heroes as stories began to circulate about the opposing wizards and witches we faced. It all became a bit overwhelming, but things began to settle. Newt got a job as a mazoologists assistant and bought a flat not too far from me and Theseus' meaning that he frequently came over. One night when Theseus and I were sitting around reading Newt burst through the door with excitement.

"Guess who got two tickets to see the Hollyhead Harpies tonight?" Newt said as he flashed two tickets into the air to show them to me.

I ran up to Newt and looked at the tickets with fascination, "Where did you manage to get these? I know I've been trying to get my hands on some, but they were all sold out!"

"Turns out that old mazoologist has some connections," he replied triumphantly.

I turned to Newt in excitement and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I think I love you!" I exclaimed, and Newt turned about ten different shades of red. "Let me go get my coat!"

I ran into my room quickly. Once I was out of earshot, Theseus turned to Newt.

"How did you really get those tickets? Linda has been asking around for them for months, and suddenly the mazoologist has tickets?" asked Theseus from behind his newspaper.

"I told you-" Theseus gave him a pointed look, so Newt confessed, "Okay I bought it from someone off the street. It cost my whole month wages," he quickly realized how bad that sounded and backtracked, "I mean I would have spent it on more creatures anyways, and I already have enough of those."

My footsteps began to grow louder, and Newt begged his brother, "Please don't tell her she would feel so bad if she knew."

"I won't, and I won't tell her that you're in love with her," teased Theseus.

"Thank I," said Newt in relief, before he fully registered what Theseus had said, "Wait a minute..." But before he could refute what his brother had said I had come back into the room.

"Does this jacket look alright with my dress?" I asked Newt.

"Yea, um," he gulped nervously. "I look beautiful." I couldn't see, but behind me, Theseus was teasing him. Not long after the two of us were off to the game. I loved it. Some of my old Quidditch friends were playing as well.

This continued for a while, Newt would come over and hang out with Theseus and me, and occasionally Newt and I would go out.

Theseus and I were dueling in the Ministry for practice like we usually did, and something was off. My shoulders ached like they did when I played Quidditch, my wand felt like it weighed a hundred kilos, and my mind was foggy.

Theseus could sense that I was a bit off and was going easy on me. He had been for the last month. Nevertheless, he managed to hit me with a simple _stupefy_, which sent me to the ground.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"Again," I said with determination on my face.

"No that's enough," Theseus retorted. I shook my head. "Linda I've been besting you for the past month. You usually kick my arse, but I've been having to go easy on you. What's going on?"

"Well don't go easy on me then," I snapped.

"Linda if you don't tell me what's going on then I will go upstairs and report you as unfit for Auror duty," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" I shouted.

"I would do it, Linda. Because if you're out there and I get hurt because I can't defend yourself, that's on me, I will never forgive myself," he warned.

I stood in silence for a moment as I assessed his threat. Eventually, I decided to come clean, "Fine. Do I remember when I got really sick in 7th year, and I also quit Quidditch?" He nodded. "Well, that's why I quit. Because I wasn't getting any better. It got better after I quit, but it seems to be getting really bad again." Theseus considered what I had said. I both decided that it would be a good idea if I took my vacation days and worked from my flat for two months.

Of course, I didn't tell Newt and made Theseus swear not to tell him. But naturally, it seemed to Newt that Theseus and I had become very secretive. He had no idea why and when questioned, neither of us would divulge anything. Which I think lead Newt to form his own conclusion that the two of us were in a relationship but Theseus didn't want to tell him because Theseus knew about Newt's feelings for me. So when Newt was commissioned to write a book and travel around the world to gather research, he said yes. He was supposed to leave the next day, so he came over to my flat to tell his brother and me.

I was completely shocked. I would miss my best friend. Not to mention that my heart ached due to the feelings I had for him, "I'm sorry Newt," I apologized. "If I knew beforehand I would have gotten you a present. Oh, wait a minute," I pondered. "Well I do have something," I said as I went into my bedroom and pulled out a suitcase from under the bed. "This was supposed to be for your Birthday, but seeing as you'll be gone then, now seems as good a time as ever."

I handed him the suitcase, and he opened it gently. It looked like a standard suitcase, a very nice one at that. "Thank I so much Linda, it's beautiful."

I laughed, "You haven't seen anything yet." I closed the suitcase and flipped a switch before setting it on the ground and re-opening it. This time it was no normal suitcase, but an opening with a set of stairs down to a workshop. I motioned for Newt to follow me down and he looked around in awe.

"Where did you get this?" he wondered.

"It was an item that I confiscated from one of the illegal potions rings that Theseus and I thwarted," I replied. " I figure you could use the workshop and extend it, add some different pastures so you can bring creatures with you. Maybe a savannah there, and a forest over there-"

"And a tundra over there," we both said at the same time. I rushed up to give Newt a hug. "Don't forget me Newt," I bawled.

"Oh Linda I don't think I could ever forget you," he said affectionately. "You know I'm not really much of a hugger," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not sure you get a vote," I laughed through tears. Later that night Newt was gone, and I wouldn't see him again for six years.

During that time, the Daily Prophet liked to photograph Theseus and often speculated about if the old partnership was more than that. Helena Skeeter, a young reporter fresh out of Hogwarts took particular interest in the two of us. After all we did live together, and it made quite a good story I suppose. Two friends from childhood become crimes fighters together and fall in love.

However, this was not the case for us. We would often go through the paper and be amused by the gossip section. We became even closer. Previously, I think Newt had been my best friend in one way, but Theseus was my best friend in a partner kind of way. It had always been the two of us, and I honestly wish it always was the two of us. We fell into a rhythm, hunting returning home, repeat. You would think I would have grown tired of him, with us spending so much time together but I never did. We both considered dating just out of sheer connivence, I think it was just because of all of the papers getting in our heads. But we decided it wasn't the best idea because of my past feelings for the absent Newt, and I learned of Newt's previous feelings for me.

Soon after, Theseus started dating Leta Lestrange, Newt's old girlfriend who he got expelled for. She had showed up one day looking for Newt. I was very sceptical of her, I still am, because I'm worried she is settling with Theseus because Newt is gone. However, I did feel terrible for Leta because her boyfriend was currently living with another woman that the papers liked to circulate rumours about. But on the other hand I felt fericly protective of my best friend who had become completely enamoured in such a short time.

I had a trip to Saint Mungos. They couldn't seem to figure out what was going on, but they knew how to help out a bit when it got nasty. Theseus wasn't aware either, and him dating Leta kept him from noticing.

Of course, I had no idea exactly when Newt was supposed to return. Until one day when I answered the door, "Theseus have you forgotten your key again?" And there stood Newt, case in hand, soaked by the rain. I quickly latched onto him and didn't let go for a while. And of course, he pulled out two tickets to see the Hollyhead Harpies. And even though I had just had my trip to the hospital, I wanted to go bad. Not only because of who was playing, but because of who I was set to go with. The man I had harbored feelings for had just returned after six years. But when he came back it wasn't the same. I wasn't sure if what I felt was accurate anymore. I was disappointed. Our dynamic was off. Don't get me wrong we were still best friends, but it felt like that could be all.

Theseus and Leta sat me down next to me on the couch one day to talk about how he was going to tell Newt about they were engaged.

"When are you going to tell him? He needs to know Theseus. I can't hide it forever. You need to tel him—"

"Tell me what?" said Newt curiously. He had just walked in the door of our flat.

"Theseus is engaged," I divulged. Theseus and Leta shot me a glare.

Newt looked disappointed, "Oh well I suppose congratulations are in order you two. I guess the papers were right," he said the last part mostly to himself.

Theseus and I look at each other in horror, but that horror soon morphed into laughter. Leta looked also mortified. Newt looked between the two of us, not understanding what the two of us found so funny.

"We're not engaged Newt," confessed Theseus. I held out my hand to demonstrate the fact that there was no ring. "See no ring. I'm actually engaged to Leta..." And Newt quickly took off out the door without a word.

I didnt blame him. The woman he was in love with enough to get expelled didn't talk to him for nearly 9 years and resurfaces only to be engaged to marry his brother. Theseus shot me a disapproving look for telling Newt like that, but I decided to take off down the street after Newt.

It was raining and cold but I didn't care. I held my coat close and called after him. Eventually he turned around. "Newt please don't be mad at your brother, I shouldn't have told you like that. I know you had feeling for Leta but I didn't realize—"

"It's not about Leta," Newt answered sadly. "It's about you." I gave him a look of confusion. "I thought that you and Theseus were together. And I felt very deeply for you, in an non-friend kind of way, but I thought..."

"Felt?" I asked referring to the past tense of the word.

"I thought that you were with Theseus. So I left. And it took me a long time to stop thinking of you like that. But that stopped when I met someone... Tina... I'm sorry."

My heart sank. "Ah the infamous Tina from your letters." I said. But I didn't want him to know. So I did what I was best at and made a joke, "So you're not mad at Theseus for being engaged to your ex-girlfriend?"

He laughed, "Okay maybe it is a little bit about Leta. I'm quite mad about that. And confused to be honest. I don't think I'll be over for dinner anytime soon. I didn't even realize she was there until I felt her staring at me rather intensely, to the point it made me uncomfortable. It's just a weird situation. My brother and Leta? That's going to take a lot of getting used to."

I agreed, it was an odd pairing, but Theseus was happy. To make matters worse at Newt's book launch the papers thought it was Leta and Newt who were engaged. Skeeter was definitely somehow that because she enjoyed writing about Theseus and I. But to make matter worse when you looked at the picture you believed the title. Leta stared adoringly at Newt, and closer to him than Theseus while I was on the other side of Newt and smiled at the camera. That made Newt even more uncomfortable around Leta. So he never really came around to our flat anymore. I always had to go to his.

—  
"...fast forward a month after that paper came out and now I'm in here," she says.  
"Honey, I just asked you if you were feeling okay. Not for you're life story," replies the nurse amusedly, as she tucks in Linda's bedsheet on her hospital cot.

Linda apologizes.

"It's fine honey don't worry about it. The potion you were just on was pretty strong, but I'll be back in a bit once you're a bit less loopy."

A while after the first nurse leaves to go do some work another nurse comes over to where Linda is. "So you really know that handsome man who just released that book?" she asks slyly. Linda nods. "And his brother?" She nods again. "Oh my, the things I would do if I were in your shoes." Linda's eyes grow wide.

Another nurse chimes in, "Don't pay any mind to her sweetie. I think it's so romantic how you fell for your the boy who stayed with you while you were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts." She pauses before speaking again, "Why not the other one though?" Linda begins to choke on her tea. "Because I personally love those columns that the Skeeter woman writes for the prophet it all seems so fairytale like!"

"And what was it like to live with a man you're not married to?" asks sly nurse.

"And what was war like?"

The nurse from earlier stops the others from barraging Linda with anymore questions.  
"You young girls leave her alone now. She's got a lot on her plate now with everything." The two nurses leave.

"You're free to go," says the first nurse who hands Linda a file of papers and her normal clothes. "But remember what I said. You have nine months. But if you have any problems before then come straight back," says the nurse sternly.

"Nine months. How could I forget?" replies Linda. She gets dressed into her work outfit and heads out the door of the well lit recovery area, papers in hand.

"That poor girl," replies the sly nurse.

"My heart goes out to her," replies the other. "Could you imagine? Living like that? I can't."


	3. The Ministry

The Ministry

A few days after her stay in the Saint Mungo's, Linda is back at work. She walks down the Ministry of Magic's lavish and dark coloured corridors with a set of files in hand. Once she reaches an office with a sign reading _The Office of Theseus Scamamder — Auror_she knocks on the door.

A faint "Come in" can be heard from the other-side as Linda lets herself in. Once she opens the door, Linda sees Theseus sitting in his chair at his rather large desk mulling over a stack of papers himself.

"You know if I had a time-turner I would go back in time and warn myself exactly how much paperwork is involved with this job," groans Theseus. Linda chuckles. He wraps up what ever work he had been doing, signing one last paper, before closing the file and turning his attention to Linda. "What case is that?" he asks observantly.

"Your brother's," Linda replies. "It says here that he is coming in this afternoon for another hearing to get his travel visa back."

"I'm sensing a but here," speculates Theseus. He is always quite good at deducing things at this time is no exception.

"But this time the ministry has no intention of turning him down," informs Linda. "They want him to take a deal."

"What kind of deal Linda?" Theseus asks with concern.

"They want him to—"

Before Linda can finish her sentence their boss, Torquil Travers burst into the room. He looks at the two of them for a moment and then begins to speak, "Oh good the two of you are here. This saves me two trips then I suppose."

He continues, "You two are probably not aware of this but we have decided to offer Newton Scamander a plea deal," he pauses. "Under the condition that he joins the ministry as an Auror and kills the Obscurus," he says dramatically.

Theseus looks shocked, Newt would never agree to this! He wouldn't want to be an Auror, let alone an Auror with a mission to kill. "So in the likely chance he says no, what do you intend to do?" Theseus asks agitatedly.

"Well that's where the two of you come in," proposes Mr. Travers. "I need you two to convince him to take it."

Theseus and Linda shoot each other a glance.

"We could try but he would never take it in a million years," sighs Linda as she sits on the front of Theseus' desk.

"Well if he says no after that then we have a backup," reveals Mr. Travers.

Linda looks genuinely surprised by this. She doesn't remember seeing anything like that in the file she held in her hand. "Who?"

"Gunnar Grimmson," replies Mr. Travers shamefully. Both Linda and Theseus have encountered him before, he is a bounty hunter with little regard for human life. He also seems to be quite taken with Linda, much to the annoyance of both Linda and Theseus.

Theseus stands up from his desk in outrage, "A bounty hunter? Travers you made a deal with a bounty hunter? We're meant to hunt them not work with them!"

Mr. Travers nods his head in silent agreement. "We had no other choice. This man knows how to get the job done with strange creatures and we cannot risk something like an Obscurus getting into Grindelwald's hands."

"Mr. Travers, I think what Theseus is trying to say is that we cannot put aside our principles and stoop to Grindelwald's level. It only makes us as bad as he is," interjects Linda with composure.

"Well Miss Black, you of all people should know that during a war, and this is one, you have to take drastic measures to win, and that's what the ministry intends to do," he replies as he leaves the office, closing the door behind him.

Once his footsteps are far enough away, Linda erupts. "Oh I cannot believe that man! How is such a spineless daft oaf be our boss? He is such a ninny headed troll!"

Theseus chuckles in amusement at her sudden and rare outburst of anger, "I'm sorry," he says between laughs. "It's been so long but I'll never get used to your word choice when insulting people. But yes I do agree that our boss is a- how did you put it? 'Ninny headed troll'?"

Linda rolls her eyes. "So what are we going to do about your brother?"

"Well we can try to convince him to take the deal, but we shouldn't bust our necks trying because then he won't trust us anymore," replies Theseus thoughtfully. He is right. Newt would be wary of them if they try to push him too hard to take what could be described as a 'hit' job. "On that note, are they still surveilling him to see if he tries to contact Dumbledore?"

"Yup, in-fact it says that they increased his surveillance to around the clock. Still only one man doing the job though," recounts Linda as she hands Theseus the file she's been holding so he can read it for himself.

As Theseus is reading it she looks around his office fondly. She had always liked how he decorated it, despite it being somewhat on the messy side. Next to a large stack of papers are several pictures, one with him and Leta's engagement photo, the other with her, Newt, and Theseus, and the last and largest one taken at an after war celebration party with Linda and Theseus laughing with their arms around each other while goofily dancing. She smiles at the pictures happily and reaches into his desk drawer, pulling out an apple and bites into it.

Theseus seems to take no mind to the fact that Linda has seemingly just stolen his food, but for him it is a common occurrence. By this time, Theseus has finished reading the report and runs his fingers through his hair in dismay. "Yea, it looks like our hands are tied here. I can try to warn him that he's being watched if I find the right moment, but I don't think we can do anything about his Visa."

Linda nods in agreement. She goes to leave with her file, but as she begins to close the door, Theseus calls. "Hey Linda?" She then stops closing the door and opens it a bit wider, sticking her body back through the door. "How was your vacation?"

"Oh um," says Linda searching for words. "It was good. Great to see Mum and Dad."

"Well, it's good to have you back. What do you say, you and me, dinner tonight at Angelos?" asks Theseus hopefully.

"What about Leta?" asks Linda.

"She said she's working late tonight and won't be around," answers Theseus. "She's still getting used to everything and fell a little bit behind is all."

Linda fleetingly thinks about how Leta is seeming off lately, but quickly snaps back to the conversation. "Yea that works. I'm going to Newt's tonight though so we'll have to have early dinner."

Theseus frowns. He can't help but feel a little bit guilty that he is the reason that Newt doesn't come by anymore. Linda notices this and assures him, "Don't worry Theseus I'm sure he'll come around. I'll see you at the hearing."

Later, Linda made her way down the hall with Theseus to go collect Newt. As they walk they go over their plan.

"So we try to convince him..." says Theseus.

"But not too hard," finishes Linda. They both nod in confidence as they round the last corner where they found Newt and Leta speaking by a railing that overlooks the main floor of the ministry.

Linda doesn't want to say anything but she notes how Leta is looking at Newt, and how she is leaning into him slightly.

"... no, actually I don't remember that," Newt says to Leta turning his attention to his brother and Linda. Leta looks slightly distraught at the way Newt had shut her down.

Theseus winks at Leta before turning to Newt. "Hello," he greets.

"Theseus. We were just talking about Newt coming for dinner," says Leta. Linda looks her warily, who is not exactly sure what to make of the situation.

"Really?" he ask rhetorically before moving onto the subject at hand. "Well... look, before we go in there I-"

"-it's my fifth attempt, Theseus. I know the form," replies Newt with annoyance.

"This isn't going to be like other times," interjects Linda. She tries to choose her words carefully, "This is... Just try and keep an open mind will you?"

"And maybe a little less-," suggests Theseus as he gestures to Newt.

"Like me?" finishes Newt.

"Well it can't hurt," says Theseus in a way only a brother would. "Come on let's go," he says motioning him into the room. Leta begins to walk away and can't help but note how Leta cannot take her eyes off of Newt. He and Linda walk side by side and he whispers to her, "Do you think we did enough convincing?"

"I think he's as ready as he'll ever be," she answers honestly.

The three of them make their way into a large hearing room where Mr. Travers, and American, and the man who survived Grindelwald's attack sit. The three of them take their seats, Linda and Theseus sitting across the table from Newt.

"Hearing commences," says Mr. Travers as everyone opposite Newt opens a file to follow along. "You want an end to the ban on your travelling internationally," inquires Travers seriously. "Why?"

"Because I like to travel internationally," states Newt simply.

Linda quietly tries not to laugh, but Theseus can hear her and kicks her in the shins under the table to warn her to stop laughing. She lets out an audible grimace, causing her fellow Aurors to turn to her to see what is the matter. She waves her hand, letting them know to continue, and then turns to Theseus giving him a death glare.

"Subject uncooperative and evasive concerning the purpose behind his last trip," reads Travers.

"It was a field trip," states Newt. "I was collecting research for my book on magical beasts."

"You destroyed half of Newt York," replies Tracers quickly.

"Well that's factually incorrect on two counts-"

"Newt!" whispers Theseus harshly.

"Mr. Scamander we understand you're frustrated and frankly so are we. But we have an idea for compromise that you may find more agreeable," suggests Travers.

Newt looks to Linda and his brother for confirmation, and they nod telling him to listen to what Travers has to say.

"In order to revoke your ban on international travel, we would like you to work for the ministry. Specifically your brothers department."

"No, I - that isn't my kind of- Theseus is the Auror not me. I think my talent lies elsewhere," sputters Newt.

"Mr. Scamander. The wizarding world and non-wizarding world have been at peace for over a century. Grindelwald wants to see that peace destroyed, and for certain members of our community his message is very seductive. Many pureblood bellevue it is their birthright to rule not only our world but the non-magic world as well. They see Grindelwald as their hero, and Grindelwald sees this boy as means to make all this come true," explains Travers.

"Im sorry," says Newt in confusion. "You're talking about Credence as if he were still here."

"He's still alive Newt," confirms Theseus.

Newt looks to Linda for verification, "He's still alive. He left New York months ago. He's somewhere in Europe. Where exactly we don't know, but—"

"And you want me to Hunt Credence down? To kill him?" asks Newt in horror.

A menacing laugh comes from a dark corner of the room. Both Linda and Theseus realize that there is no convincing Newt now. "Same old Scamander," the voice calls.

"What's he doing here!" asks Newt furiously.

"Doing the job you're too soft to do," replies Grimmson. He looks at the picture of Credence in one of the files. "Is that it?"

Newt gets up and storms out of the room. "I'll get him," says Theseus. Linda nods in response.

"Travel documentation denied!" calls Travers after Newt. Linda rolls her eyes at him.

"Miss Black how are you doing?" asks Grimmson slyly.

"Worse now that you're speaking to me," answers Linda sarcastically. Everyone else is either not paying attention or has left already.

"Oo, a little feisty again today are we," he says with amusement. He quickly leans forwards to whisper in her ear, "I've told you before I like feisty."

Linda, who is now very uncomfortable stands up quickly. She begins to walk away but Grimmson corners her.

"Look at you getting all hot and bothered," he says looking down at her.

"Just leave me alone Grimmson," says Linda who is clearly annoyed and searching for a way out.

"Hey no need to get offended. Maybe you can help me with my case?"

"You're a murderer," spits Linda. "I don't work with murderers."

Grimmson scoffs and leans in on her threateningly, "Listen here little girl. You've killed in the name of your little war. You and your little boyfriend are no better than me."

Linda is taken aback and looks like she is in distress. She says the only thing she can think of, "He's not my boy—"

"—Hey Grimmson back off!" calls Theseus from across the room.

"Did you tell him that?" asks Grimmson so only Linda can hear. "No trouble here Mr. Scamander," he says calmly as he exits the room. "Just talking," he says, winking as he leaves through the door.

"You alright?" asks Theseus.

"Fine," says Linda adjusting her suit.

—

Later that night Linda and Theseus meet up at a nice Italian restaurant. Linda went home to those flat before meeting up with Theseus who had come straight from work.

As Linda walks in, she sees Theseus in their usual spot near the back and makes her way over there. Theseus stands up and pulls out her chair allowing her to sit in it.

"Did you order the appetizer already?" she ask Theseus.

"Yes, Angelos famous bread sticks are already on their way," says Theseus excitedly. He takes a moment to look at Linda, who is currently taking a deep interest in her menu. She looks quite pale yet, her cheeks and nose are quite pink and there are bags under her eyes.

Linda takes a sip of her water still enveloped in her menu, not noticing how Theseus is currently analyzing her features.

He starts to think of her vacation home, despite the fact that his mother had recently said in a letter that she had not seen Linda at her parents house. He starts doing math in his head. He then says the first thing that comes to mind, "Are you pregnant?"

Linda who is still drinking her water accidentally inhales it in shock and starts to choke. "What?!" she almost yells between coughs. The entirety of the restaurant turns to look at them.

Theseus is aware that she heard him right and tries again, leaning over the table so the entirety of the restaurant doesn't hear them, "Linda if you're pregnant, I can help you. But I swear if Newt's done this to you as soon as he's come back I'm gonna knock some sense into him. I-"

"Theseus," she says grabbing his hand to stop his rambling. Despite the awkward nature of their conversation, Linda feels a spark as they touch. She looks deep into his eyes so he knows that she is telling the truth. "I'm not pregnant, you know that I can't be. And besides nothing has ever gone on with your brother and nothing will."

"What do you mean?" he questions.

"Newt is in love with Tina," she replies almost happily.

Theseus is momentarily confused, last he had checked Linda still carried feelings for his brother. "And you're not broken up about that?"

"No," she replies honestly. "I thought I would be but when he told me I was okay. I've moved on."

"Is it because of anyone in particular?" Theseus asks. Linda looks down at their still connected hands and recoils. For a moment she thinks- but no that couldn't be right.

"No, I've just realized that he's not my person I suppose," she sighs.

Theseus nods, his questions answered. Expect why Linda is looking so sick and her absence on vacation. "Where were you last week then?" She goes to answer but he cuts her off, "Where were you really?"

"I was at Saint Mungos looking for a job," Linda lies.

"You want to be a nurse?" deadpans Theseus.

Linda however, has rehearsed this lie several times in case this situation did arise. "Well yes, I got some experience in the field. I want to retire from being an Auror, move out of the city, find a way to start a family," Theseus casts his eyes down in guilt. "You know do normal person stuff."

"I was thinking after the wedding, so in 4 months," says Linda. "I figured we'd have to sell the apartment anyways so it would be a good time."

"Sell the apartment..." muses Theseus who has just thought of that.

"Did you really think I was going to live with you and Leta after you were married?" Theseus hadn't thought of that at all. He has gotten so used to having Linda around, he always assumes she'll just... be there.

"Well, no of course not," says Theseus trying to cover for himself. The rest of the dinner, Theseus couldn't quite shake the realization that he was losing the woman who has been there for him through everything. But he didn't mention anything and tried to carry on like normal. His mistake.

The Detour

As Linda walks through the streets to Newt's apartment, her eyes catch a black glove that is waving at her. She begins to walk closer to it in-order to inspect it.

"That sly old man..." she says before grabbing onto the glove and is whisked away.

She appears on a roof top over looking the city, presumably so no one would spot Dumbledore. The view is absolutely breathtaking, and despite the fact that Linda isn't the biggest fan of heights, she still takes a moment to take in the scenery "Professor," she greets the man. "Do you bring all of your old students to rooftops when you want to speak with them?"

"Only my favourites," he says jokingly.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," inquires Linda.

"Yes, well, I was in town so I figured I would deliver the news myself," replies a cheery Dumbledore. As always there is an air of mystery around him that Linda, and everyone else for that matter, finds so intriguing. "I found the documents you were looking for. The cure was being researched by a wizard named Henri Jarvis, supposedly he went into hiding but figured out the cure. Right now his information is being held within the vaults of the French ministry. But I've managed to get you the clearance to access the vault."

Linda looks at the documents and the clearance pass. She is overwhelmed with emotions and begins to tear up, "Oh Dumbledore this is ...wonderful. I was beginning to think—"

"Have no worries little one. All the information you need should be found in there. Once you get back, if there's anything left to solve I'll make sure to bring it to the best of the best," replies Dumbledore. While he did make a joke before, he couldn't deny that Linda is one of his favourite students— he has a problem with favouritism— and an overall good soul. It would be a shame to lose someone like that.

"Thank you so much Professor," says Linda. "I'm sure I can convince the ministry to let me go to Paris."

"I'll keep an eye out for your owl," he replies, eyes gleaming.

"Newt! I'm here!" says Linda as she enters Newt's house. He always leaves the door unlocked. As she enters she notices two unfamiliar people standing there along with Newt: a woman dress rather fashionably and in pink, and a man in a suit who looks... dazed.

"Um hello?" she says in confusion.

The man begins to point excitedly at Linda, "Oh look it's the girl from your trunk! Trunk girl!"

Linda looks to Newt for clarification. "There may or may not be a picture of you from the paper pinned in my trunk," confesses Newt, blushing.

The woman steps in to ease the awkwardness, "My name is Queenie and this is Jacob!" she extends her hand to shake which Linda takes. "Newt has told us all about you and how you gave him his trunk, I think it was real sweet of ya to do that. He brings that thing with him everywhere!"

"Oh, you're Tina's sister!" says Linda placing the name to a face.

"Where is Tina by the way?" asks Newt a little too eagerly.

"Oh sweetie, she's not here. She found out Jacob and I were seeing each other and she didn't like it because it's against the 'law'," says Queenie, adding 'law' in air quotes. " Not allowed to date No-Majs, not allowed to marry them blah, blah, blah. She was already in a tizzy anyways because of you," she states.

Linda didn't understand why muggles couldn't marry wizards. In Britain they did not have that law. Despite the entirety of her extended family believing muggles are inferior, Linda does not hold that belief.

"Because of me?" asks Newt.

"Yea you," answers Queenie. "It was in _Spellbound,_here I brought a copy for you," she says handing him an American wizarding gossip paper.

Newt gabs the paper and sits down at his table; everyone else does the same. He begins to read the paper:

"_Beast Tamer Newt to Wed_!" next to the headline, "_Britain's Heartthrobs Engaged!_"

"Britain's Beast Tamer to Wed?" says Newt repeating the headline in disgust. Linda chuckles at the title. "Don't be so smug about it, 'heartthrob'," sasses Newt.

For the second time that night Linda began to choke on her water. "Let me see that," she says ripping the paper out of Newt's hands.

"No they've got it all wrong, Theseus is engaged to Leta, not me," retorts Newt.

Linda begins to think how it could be easy for someone to mistakenly think that Leta is engaged to Newt, based on how she was looking at him adoringly in that picture.

"I know right!" blurts Queenie. Linda begins to panic and wonder if Queenie is reading her mind. "Yes, I'm reading your mind." She then turns her attention back to Newt. "I'm sorry sweetie I don't know what to say. 'Teen read that and started dating someone else. He's an Auror. His name is Achilles Tolliver. "

Newt begins to notice Jacob's clumsiness and goes to help him out in the living room.

"I can't believe I'm really meeting you," muses Queenie. "I read all about you and Newt's brother in _Spellbound_. Your story is, well it's- wow. Two childhood friends go to war, fall in love," Queenie frowns. "But I guess none of that is true if he's marrying that other girl then, huh?"

"No," replies Linda honestly. "The papers like to make a story about it. It's good entertainment I suppose."

"I don't know," says Queenie. "All those pictures looked so real. Are you sure the two of you have never dated?"

"Well technically—"

"You've enchanted him, haven't you?" accuses Newt in his mind.

"I have not!" replies Queenie, a little too quickly.

"Then you won't mind if I do this," says Newt drawing his want on Jacob.

Queenie steps in-front of him, shielding him from Newt casting any counter-enchantments. "Please don't!"

"Queenie, you've got nothing to fear if he wants to get married," We can just lift the enchantment and he can tell us himself."

Queenie this for a moment, and slowly moves aside. Jacob who now has a wand pointed at him says, " What you got there? Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do with that Mr. Scamander?"

Newt casts the spell, "_Surgito_." Jacob reacts as if he has had a bucket of water thrown on him. Newt takes a moment to let Jacob orient himself, "Congratulations on your engagement Jacob."

"Wait what?" he turns to Queenie questioningly. He must have said something not pleasant in his mind because Queenie grabs her case, a few items falling out as she runs out the door.

"Queenie!" says Jacob as he starts towards the door. "Well it was nice to meet you Trunk Girl, nice to see you Newt. Where the hell am I?"

"London," says Newt and Linda in unison.

"Oh!" says Jacob in frustration. "I've always wanted to go to London!... Queenie!

Newt, slightly saddens by his friends showing up and leaving so quickly bends down and picks up a postcard.

"She's in Paris," says Newt breathlessly.

"Paris?" says Linda like a deer stuck in headlight.

Newt looks at her curiously, "Why did you say it like that?"

"Oh, it's just... I have business to do in Paris. Personal business," says Linda.

"Oh, okay then," he replies awkwardly. Usually Linda tells Newt personal things.

"I should get going then, I still need to talk to Theseus and tell him where I'm going," says Linda. She goes in to give him a hug which Newt reluctantly accepts. "I'll see you in Paris."

"How did you know I was going to go to Paris?" asks Newt.

"I know you too well Newt. Be safe. I'm sure we'll cross paths. And you don't have to worry, as far as the ministry is concerned last I heard you're at home," Linda says winking as she exits the door.

She runs into Jacob who is coming back inside. "Trunk girl, where you going?"

"Home to Theseus," she replies. "Where's Queenie?"

"Took off after her sister to Paris, I'm hoping Newt can help me get her back," answers Jacob honestly.

"I'm sure you'll work things out. This whole thing seems to be a big understanding, you'll go to Paris and get her back. Besides you two just look too perfect together to be split up," says Linda.

"Thanks trunk girl," says Jacob.

Linda quietly opens her front door with her key and turns on the light. Theseus who is asleep on the couch wakes up abruptly, he was clearly waiting for Linda to come back.

"Theseus how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to wait up for me?" asks Linda fondly as she struggles to remove her heels.

"Only about another thousand times," replies Theseus. He wipes the sleep from his eyes and sits up. Linda goes into the kitchen and makes them both a cup of tea like she always does when she returns from a night out. She hands the cup of tea to Theseus and sits down beside him.

"How was Newt's?" asks Theseus.

"Quite interesting, two of his friends, Jacob and Queenie, from New York came to visit," says Linda purposely leaving out the fact that Newt and Jacob were headed to Paris. She tiredly leans her head on his shoulder.

"The muggle and the witch couple?" asks Theseus slightly remembering them from Newt's stories.

"Yea, they're quite mismatched, yet, at the same time so perfect for each other. It's kind of poetic in a way, it's like they were made to meet, " she says dreamily.

"Do you really believe that?" asks Theseus curiously. "That people can be made for each other?"

"Well yea of course," says Linda. "The question is if I'll ever get to meet them," says Linda with a slight slip of the tongue.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you think about it, if there's only one person made for you, what are the odds you actually meet?" she says factually.

"Well if you think about it, if there's only one person made for you, what are the odds you actually meet? And at the right time too?" she says factually.

Everything suddenly becomes too real for Theseus. Everything with his life is moving so quickly. He's getting married to Leta soon, and he would never admit it to himself but he wasn't quite sure that she was his person. His best friend and partner who has never been more than a few steps away throughout most of his life is moving two hours away. His brother still won't talk to him, and did he mention that Linda is moving two hours away? It is all moving way too quickly.

He stands up quickly. "Theseus what's wrong?"

"Everything is changing Linda, and I can't stop it, I don't want things to change, I want it to go back to what it used to be. You and me living here together having the time of our lives, my brother stopping in everyday, not having to worry about Grindelwald," says Theseus exasperatedly. His world is imploding on itself. His vision swims and he starts to hear spell casting at the back of his mind, and people screaming.

"Hey," says Linda in a calming voice as she places a hand on his arm. Theseus is gently brought back to reality. "It's alright. Things are always changing. One day I'm sure you'll look back on things now and wish you could go back. But we have to keep moving forwards it's the only way to go," she says.

He pulls her into a tight hug, "I'm gonna miss these hugs," says Theseus sadly.

"Me too," says Linda. And unbeknownst to Theseus Linda sheds a single tear. But not for the same reason as him, her tear came from a much deeper sadness, a secret. As she thought back to Dumbledore's words she couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario.

The hug lasts fairly long, but it's never awkward.

"I'll wake you up in the morning at the usual time, 7:14 yea?" asks Theseus.

Linda has completely forgotten to mention to Theseus that she needs to go to Paris. She just isn't sure how to say that without divulging her reasons, "Um... well, I needed to talk to you about that actually. I need to go to Paris."

"Paris?" asks Theseus with surprise. "Well why don't you just go with Leta and I next week?"

No, see I have to go this week to um... meet up with a MUCUSA Auror. Her name is Tina," lies Linda, although not effortlessly.

"Newt's Tina?" asks Theseus, who is not buying her story.

"Yes, she's out on assignment looking for Credence and I thought it would be important to find her and see what she knows," says Linda, gaining a little more traction with her story.

"Well I'll come with you then," he interjects.

"No," she replies a little too quickly. "I need to go alone, so we don't cause a scene," she says.

He nods in understanding but turns serious, "If things go sour I want you to get yourself out of there and call in reinforcements. And if I get word there's trouble I'm coming over to meet you and there's nothing you can do about that."

"Deal," Linda says smiling. The two of them turn in different directions into their bedrooms and close their doors for the night.


	4. The French Escape

"Mr. Travers, Mr. Travers, hold up a minute!" calls Linda as she chases the man walking down the hall. He makes no effort to stop or even slow down for her.

"Come now Linda, walk and talk," chides the man.

"Mr. Travers, I need to go to Paris," says Linda as she matches his fast pace walking down the Ministry corridors.

"Why on Earth would I let you go to Paris? You know I'm not keen on giving out free vacations," he replies.

"An Auror from MUCUSA requested to work with me on a Grindelwald lead," Linda lies, causing Mr. Travers to stop and turn to look at her.

"Why didn't that request come to my desk first?"

"She sent me the message directly," Linda replies quickly.

"Well can I see it then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the message self destructed once I read it, you know how they like their secrecy,"

Linda replies. She waits in anticipation to see if her boss bought the story.

"Bloody Americans," mutters Mr. Travers angrily. "Very well," Linda lets out a barely audible sigh of relief. "But you tell your American friend next time to _not _blow up the request if she could be so kind."

"Duly noted sir," Linda says as she attempts to take off before her boss can change his mind.

"Linda, I didn't say you could go right now," he calls just as she's almost out of earshot. "You can go tomorrow, because today I need you to come to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts sir?" Linda asks incredulously.

"Yes, were going to pay your old professor a visit. We were hoping that brining along a couple of his favourite student to... soften the blow," he replies. "We'll arrange for the Floo Network Authority to temporarily hook up a fireplace at Hogwarts so you can leave directly after; you know how impatient those Americans get, wouldn't want to keep them waiting until tomorrow."

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to pack some powder with me," Linda says. "Why are we going to see Dumbledore by the way?"

"We need Dumbledore to help us with Grindelwald, he's been refusing to move against him," he says warily.

"Surely you don't think that Dumbledore is working with him! Dumbledore is a good man he would never—"

"Good people do bad things if they think it's for the right reasons. There have been better men who have fallen to the dark side, look at the founder of your house Salazaar," Linda moves to protest but he clarifies, "I know you think he is a good man now, but he was a known associate of Grindelwald in the past. We just need to be sure."

Linda nods in acceptance. "Now if you would go and find your meandering partner and tell him were leaving in an hour. Abbot should have briefed him on this already," he orders. Linda nods obediently. "Oh and tell him if he sees my assistant to let her know that she'll be joining us on our little field trip too."

Linda sets off down the hallway towards Theseus' office. She can hear muffled raised voices coming from the room and stops outside briefly to make sure she's not interrupting anything.

"... Leeta ever since Newt came back things haven't been the same! You know they haven't!" yells Theseus.

"What's that even supposed to mean? What are you even saying?" she says, the horror evident in her voice.

"I'm saying that if you're in love with Newt you have a way out. A free pass. But if you want out you have to tell me now," says Theseus with a much softer voice.

"That's rubbish, you're just looking for an out! You're still in love with her aren't you! Theseus, I'm right here, standing in front of you. But you don't see me," Says Leeta sadly.

Her? Linda wonders. Who is Leeta speaking about? Before she can put too much thought into the other woman's words Theseus speaks up again, "Don't turn this on me Leeta. You know how I feel, nothing's changed," he says finally, causing Linda to think the fight is over. However, to Linda's surprise, he continues after a brief pause, "But if there's even a small bit that still —"

"We're done here," states Leeta in a fed up tone.

Startling Linda, the door opens and Leeta almost walks into her, not expecting anyone to be there. "Thank god _someone _he'll listen to is here to talk some sense into him," Leeta says to Linda.

Linda looks horrified as Leeta storms past her. She doesn't blame her, the fight she's just had with Theseus sounded particularly awful. Linda cautiously walks into Theseus' office, where he is running his hands through his hair and over his face in frustration.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" says Linda pretending that she didn't hear a good part of the previous conversation.

"Nothing, just got into a small spat about the wedding is all," lies Theseus terribly. Linda gives him a questioning look. "Fine it was a big fight. Let's just say we'll see if she even still wants to be engaged to me at the end of the day."

"That bad huh?" she asks sheepishly as she closes the door to Theseus' office to give them more privacy. "Is she having second thoughts?"

"Well she hasn't said so, but I think she has been but hasn't told me, and then that's been making me have second thoughts which— oh god I'm rambling like my brother aren't I?"

"Wait go back a second. You're having second thoughts?" asks Linda bewildered.

"Well, no... yes—but only because she is too!" he complains as he gestures to the door that Leeta had just stormed through. He sighs, "It's been ever since my brother got back from New York. I knew they used to date but I thought she way over him. I don't want to be a placeholder for someone else. Her eyes started to stray and well... I started to think that maybe this isn't the best idea. I feel like this's been coming to an end ever since Newt came back, her heart's just not in this anymore Linda."

"Theseus," sighs Linda as she sits down in the chair across the desk from his preparing herself for a lengthy conversation. "I'm not so sure that you'd care about if Leeta was having second thoughts if you weren't too; you're too stubborn to let the love of your life walk out on you. If you're having doubts there's no shame in that, but if they're really truly deep doubts better you tell her now then after the wedding. I know you always try to be the perfect gentleman Theseus but there's nothing classy about leading someone on like that."

"I know, I know. It's just... If I give her up am I going to find anyone else to love me like she does? I know we might have our reservations, but if we both have them doesn't it count for something?"

"Well how do you know that there's no one else?" asks Linda who is visibly confused. If a guy like Theseus couldn't find someone then Linda thinks she doesn't have any hope.

"Well..." says Theseus as if he's too afraid to reveal something. "There is someone, but it never worked out, and I doubt she would go out with me now."

"I doubt that," Linda scoffs. "I mean your Theseus Scamander 'the war hero', there's a gossip section practically dedicated to you, why wouldn't she want to date a celebrity?"

"I don't think that impresses her, she's not really that sort," he replies fondly.

"Hm, sounds like I would like her," jokes Linda.

"Like you wouldn't believe," mumbles Theseus.

"What was that?" questions Linda, but Theseus acts as if he hasn't said anything. "Nevermind, The thing is Theseus, you and I are sitting here talking about another woman while you're still engaged to your fiancée... Theseus I think you know what you need to do; for the sake of both of you. If neither of your hearts are all in then it's not worth it."

"Thank you Linda, I'll have to find a way to tell her. I'll have to wait until the whole thing with her brother blows over because I can't leave her now. Not with what she's been facing," they both take a pause and the air clears of it's tenseness. "But for now, I assume you came to my office to speak with me about work and not to talk about my relationship?" he asks sarcastically.

"Oh Merlin, you're not gonna like me once I tell you what it is." Theseus looks at her with concern. "We have to go to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore in a few hours with Travers...and Leeta."

"Bloody hell, this is going to be an awkward trip isn't it. Well thanks for telling me," Theseus stands up and begins to clean up his desk. " I'll meet up with you before we leave."

Linda goes to walk out the door but is stopped by someone calling her name for the second time that day, "I thought you were leaving for Paris this morning, did Travers turn the MUCUSA request down?"

"No," says Linda shaking her head. "I'm leaving to Paris from Hogwarts but Travers wanted me there for when they confront Dumbledore."

"Well you are one of his favourites," teases Theseus.

"So are you, you pogwally," says Linda as she throws a piece of crumpled parchment at Theseus who pretends to be injured by the words and the throw.

"Oh Linda how you wound me with your insults... and paper apparently," says Theseus sarcastically. "I'll see you in a few hours toad spawn."

"See you soon gargoyle face," says Linda smirking as she exits the door.

—

"Ready to leave? Remember the mission everyone," says Travers as he addresses the crowd. "If Dumbledore refuses to cooperate we will have to put him in admonitors so we can track what spells he's using."

"This feels so wrong," whispers Linda to Theseus, both of whom are standing at the front of the crowd of Aurors.

"Well at least he's not putting them on us," replies Theseus jokingly.

"Don't give him any ideas," retorts Linda.

"Theseus and Linda, after me," says Travers before disaparating. The two look at one another and nod before flicking their wands and disaparating.

Linda's body twists and warps through the air until it finally reaches the Hogwarts. When she lands, she feels like the wind has been knocked out of her and her vision swims for a moment causing her to lose her balance; luckily Theseus catches her shoulder and gently nudges her back up to a standing position.

"Hey, you alright?" he asks carefully.

"Yea just had a bad landing," she replies trying to cover up the real reason she feels this way. She looks up and sees the Hogwarts children crowded at the window to see the Aurours. "Looks like I may have just embarrassed myself in front of the audience."

"I'm sure they still think you're pretty impressive. Do you remember when we used to be the ones watching when Aurors came to school? How cool we used to think being an Auror was? We could probably trip over the bridge and they'd think it was awesome," enthuses Theseus. They are both hit with a brief moment of nostalgia as they look up to see students doing what they had done more than a decade ago.

More and more Aurors appear behind them as they walk across the bridge to the front gates of the school. "Yea you're probably right."

Travers took the lead as the group strode confidently into the school. The hallways were lined with children, the younger ones staring in awe and the older ones looking on wondering what is happening. Travers doesn't stop to answer to anyone as he strides up to Dumbledore's classroom.

"Mr. Travers! Mr. Travers, I demand to know why you've decided to show up here in the middle of classes!"

Mr. Travers continues to walk at his fast pace towards the classroom paying no mind to the Scottish voice yelling after him or the fact that his two protégées have fallen several paces behind him. He throws open the door and walks directly up to Dumbledore.

"This is a school, you've no right," spits the Scottish professor angrily.

"I'm the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, I have the right to go wherever I please," says Travers evenly. Theseus and Linda finally enter the room, shortly followed by the other Aurors. "Out of here," he says sternly to the children.

"Of all the things he taught us why didn't he teach us to make an entrance like that?" whispers Linda. She hears a Gryffindor boy on a couch behind her snicker slightly.

All of the children look to Dumbledore waiting for a response. Travers seems uncomfortable that the children didn't take direction from him, however he seems content when Dumbledore tells the students to go with Professor McGonagall.

The Gryffindor who was snickering at Linda's joke walks up to Travers, leans into his ear and says, "He's the best teacher we've got."

"Thanks McClaggen," says Dumbledore dryly as he looks down at his shoes. Linda knows that he secretly appreciates his student's support against Travers.

"Get out," says Travers in annoyance.

"Come McClaggen," says McGonagall sternly.

"No—" the student protests.

"Ms. Black, could you please help Professor McGonagall escort the students into the hallway," says Dumbledore even though Linda knows he's mostly referring to McClaggen.

Linda ignores the glare that her boss shoots her and begins to help the Scottish woman escort the children outside. Linda manages to get the reluctant McClaggen to follow her out of the classroom; she suspects he only follows because of the joke she had made earlier.

Once they round the corner Linda turns to the McClaggen to speak. The boy who's expecting a lecture from the Auror is surprised when she opens her mouth to speak. "That was very brave what you did back there," says Linda sweetly, as she lowers herself to the boys level. "No wonder you're a Gryffindor. What's your name?"

"Colin."

"Well hello then Collin, I'm Linda," she says ask she extends her hand for him to shake.

"You're not mad I yelled at your boss?" asks the young boy curiously.

"Why would I? I would've done the same thing when I was a student," replies Linda.

"But you're an Auror I thought you were supposed to be the good guys?" says McClaggen with confusion in his voice.

This takes Linda aback for a moment. "Well... were in a war right now Colin. And my boss's come to ask Dumbledore for some help fighting for the good guys, he's just not the best with his manners asking."

"You're not going to let them take him Miss, he's the best teacher we have! — No offence McGonagall," says the boy. The Professor rolls her eyes in the background. All of the students seem to be quietly listening into the conversation between their peer and Linda.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere I promise you that. Besides I can't let my favourite Professor stop teaching can I?" enthuses Linda as she tries to lighten the mood.

"You were taught by Dumbledore?" says the student in awe.

"He taught me everything I know," Linda smiles. "Almost. No offence McGonagall." The students erupt in laughter and the tenseness of the moment officially passes over. Knowing that she's now appeased the students' curious minds she walks over to speak with Professor McGonagall privately.

"Miss Black, I need to know one thing," she whispers harshly. "Are they taking Dumbledore?"

"No Professor, if he refuses to move against Grindelwald then they'll just place admonitors on him," says Linda anxiously waiting to see if she's about to be chewed out by the Scots Woman.

McGonagall seems to nod in acceptance of this much to Linda's relief. Linda's eyes wander to watching the children play in the courtyard. Just then a rare smile springs across the Professors face, which alarms Linda. "Why are you smiling at me? Stop it, you're scaring me."

"You handled the students very well today Miss Black. You even got Mr. McClaggen to listen to you, which I confess is quite a feat," McGonagall pauses to look at the other woman. "Have you considered teaching?" Linda laughs. Her? A professor? "You're good with children Linda and dare I say a talented witch. They would adore you." Linda takes another look to where the children are playing and grins. With the cure on its way she allows herself to imagine what it would be like to be a Professor for the young children. Maybe with her newfound future she'd be able to settle down, teach. Then her mind wanders to watching her own children playing in this very courtyard at Hogwarts and—

Whack. "Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?" McGonagall rolls up the parchment once again and goes in for another swing. Whack. "Hey!"

"The first one was for storming into my school. The second one was for your language," scolds McGongall. Linda smiles and rolls her eyes as she walks away, knowing that she needs to catch up to her boss whose probably fed up with Dumbledore and already on his way out of Hogwarts.

Meanwhile...

Travers is questioning Dumbledore, and Theseus isn't quite liking how its going, "There's a rumour that this prediction refers to the Obscurial. They say that Grindelwald wants—"

"A highborn henchman. I've heard the rumour," interjects Dumbledore. Theseus begins to tune out the two men squabbling. Did his boss really think his brother was on the side of Grindelwald? Newt may not be one for the rules, but there's no way he's ever going to choose a side let alone Grindelwald's. And did Linda going to Paris have anything to do with Newt?

Theseus is snapped out of his thoughts as Travers magically places the admonitors on Dumbledore's wrist. "From now on I shall know every single spell you cast. I'm doubling the watch on you, and you will no longer be able to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." He turns to Theseus as he exits the room, "Theseus! Where's Leeta we need to go to Paris."

All of the Aurors follow Travers as he storms out the door but Theseus is a tad slower to leave.

"—Theseus," says Dumbledore softly. Theseus looks back at his former Professor. "Theseus, why is Linda here? Why hasn't she left yet? She needs to get _it_ now because if Grindelwald is in Paris he may try to tamper with it if he finds out what she's after," says Dumbledore cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" asks Theseus who is thoroughly confused. Dumbledore then notices Theseus' confusion —realizing that Linda hasn't told him anything — and tries to backtrack.

"The evidence that will incriminate him once and for all," lies Dumbledore.

"Theseus!" calls Travers from down the corridor.

Theseus goes to leave one more time but is once again stopped by Dumbledore calling his name. "Theseus, if Grindelwald holds a rally don't try to break it up. Don't let Travers send you in there. If you ever trusted me—"

"THESEUS!" yells the ever-impatient Travers. This time Theseus, who is now slightly irritated by Dumbledore, goes out the door in pursuit of his boss.

Theseus begins to mull everything over in his head. Is Linda working for Dumbledore? How could she not tell him?

"Where's Linda? I thought you she was out here with the children?" asks Theseus.

"She was, but I sent her to find your fiancée who's gone off wandering. I would've sent you, but you seemed to take your time coming out of the classroom," replies Travers bitterly, still aggravated by the conversation with Dumbledore. "Now if you could please go and find Linda and tell her that we'll be meeting her in Paris tomorrow that would be lovely. The rest of us will see you and Leeta back at the ministry," says Travers in a forced calm voice, leaving Theseus to go and find the two women.

Linda walks through the corridors that she had once graced as a pupil herself. Her mind is full of nostalgia as she passes the classrooms that her and Theseus used to pretend to pay attention in. Watching the students whizzing around on broomsticks Linda could practically feel the wind on her face. She finally passes the infirmary, the place that seems to have started this all. The first time she was sick. But Linda finally feels at peace, because later today she would have the cure in her hands. She wishes that she could go back and tell little Linda that everything is going to be all right, that she's going to live, that one day she's going to find a cure and that she can go back to doing everything she loves. No one would ever have to know. Linda tries to not let herself get too excited, but she's been living with the idea that she would never get to grow old. Just then, picturing the past makes her remember that now she has a future too.

She passes a few more classrooms until she finally finds Leeta in one. What Linda sees breaks her heart. Theseus had been right. Leeta is sitting at a desk staring lovingly, no, longingly at a carving on the inside. The carving is a heart surrounding two initials, L +N. Leeta plus Newt.

Leeta seems to know that Linda has seen her and begins to speak without turning around. "He was right you know... I just didn't want to admit it," says Leeta sadly. "What kind of person longs after their fiancées brother? A monster."

"Leeta, you're not a monster," replies Linda gently.

Leeta turns around to address Linda. "It's funny... I almost believe you," says Leeta in a moment of self-hatred. Leeta knows she's a monster for everything she's done. First Corvus and now Theseus, a person she respects and adores so very much. But in this moment she thinks that perhaps there is one thing that she can do to repent. It won't fix what she's done, nor will it make her feel any better, but it's the least she can do. "He's in love with you you know."

"I beg your pardon?" asks Linda in bewilderment.

"Theseus is in love with you. He always has been," Linda moves to protest but Leeta continues. "He told me when we first started dating that there's a place in his heart that would always belong to you. That when you two talked about starting a family together 'out of convenience' for him it wasn't that. For him it was the prospect of finally getting married to the girl he'd been in love with since they played in the forest behind their houses together. But he didn't want to get in the way of his brother. But when Newt returned and your feelings didn't, I think he finally realized he had a shot. That's when we started to fall apart. But it's not your fault, it's ours. We both looked away from each other and to the people we thought we could never have. Don't be a fool Linda; don't push away someone like I did Newt, or else you'll end up like me. Alone."

Linda feels the tears begin to prick her eyes as Leeta takes her leave. How could she possibly begin to process this information? Theseus was in love with her? Is she in love with Theseus but never let herself truly feel it because she knew of her fate? However, she doesn't have time to process any of the information because as Leeta leaves the classroom Dumbledore walks in. "Linda are you alright?"

Linda, still in a daze, nods. "Yes, I'm fine I'm just... confused," she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Dumbledore seems to pick up on her current state and asks, "Linda, what did Leeta say to you?"

"That's not important right now sir," says Linda trying to center herself. "Right now I need to get to Paris. I—"

"Linda!" calls Theseus.

"Merlin's beard not now," mumbles Linda. Theseus is the last person she wants to see right now.

To her surprise and dismay, Theseus grabs Dumbledore by the collar and throws him up against the wall.

"Theseus stop this! What's gotten into you?" Linda protests. What has gotten into him?

"No! I want to know why he's sending you to Paris!" whispers Theseus harshly as to not call any attention to passer byes. "Hm, Dumbledore? Getting her to do your dirty work collecting evidence on Grindelwald when you very well know that it could get her killed!"

"Theseus he's not the reason I'm going to Paris," confesses Linda guiltily. Theseus loosens his grip on his former professor and turns to Linda. "There's something personal there that I need to do," Theseus goes to protest but Linda cuts him off by placing her hands gently on his face and levelling his eyes with hers. "—and I'm sorry but I can't tell you what it is. Not until I'm back. Not until I have it, because if I can't fix it you'll never forgive me for not telling you in the first place, you'd hate me."

"You're wrong," he says, causing to Linda give him a questioning look. "There's nothing on this Earth that you could do to get me to hate you." Linda looks relieved but then Theseus continues, the disappointment evident in his voice, "—but what I'll never understand is why you feel you can tell him," he says pointing to Dumbledore, "but not me." And with that Theseus makes his exit.

"Theseus! One day you'll understand, I promise one day I'll tell you everything."

He stops and turns around, but not for the reason Linda is hoping. "I forgot to mention, the department and I will be joining you in Paris tomorrow," he says coolly. "So have fun on your personal trip while it lasts."

Once gone, Linda turns to Dumbledore. "Sir I'm going to need you help me with something before I leave."

And just like that Linda's trip to the French Ministry was shaping up to be an interesting one.


	5. The Cure

The Cure

**I have updated the story so that there is now no double chapter** **and the missing one is now included. Thank you to all of the reviews and favourites, keep them coming!**

"… and you have the instructions for what to do with it?" confirms Linda as she strides into a room with a fireplace.

"Yes Linda, but I hardly think it'll be necessary—" replies Dumbledore.

"It's just insurance that's all," interrupts Linda. "It's just in-case," she says softly. She can see her old Professors worry for her in his eyes. "Don't worry about me sir, I'll be fine," Linda says as she steps into the fireplace, powder in her hand.

"I know you will be," smiles Dumbledore.

Linda gives the man one last smile before turning serious. "French Ministry," Linda commands as she throws the powder in her hand down towards the ground. Within seconds her body is enveloped in green flame, taking her away from Hogwarts.

As the green flame subsides, Dumbledore's smile drops. "She'll be fine," he whispers as if trying to convince himself of his own words.

Linda materializes inside the main foyer of the French Ministry. She walks out of the green flames and confidently makes her way to one of the women sitting at their desks in the middle of the floor.

"Hello my name is Linda Black, I'm from the British Ministry and I'm here to pick up something from the vault of Henri Jarvais," says Linda.

"One moment please," says the woman at the desk. She folds up a piece of parchment in the shape of a paper aeroplane and throws it in the air. The parchment zips through the corridor before disappearing from sight. Linda, who's quite confused about what's just happened, stares at the woman who has returned to her work at her desk. A few awkward moments later, a paper aeroplane rockets back towards them and falls on the desk of the woman.

The front desk lady opens the letter, before standing up. "Please follow me. I'll escort you to my bosses office and he will instruct you on how to use zee vaults."

Linda follows the woman through the elegant marble hallways. It all looks very different from the British Ministry, it's beautiful, but to Linda it feels a little cold and impersonal. Even though her Ministry is a mess, she fells that it adds character and warmth.

"Here it eez Madame," the woman says as she opens the door. Linda walks into the large office as the door is shut behind her. She looks up to see an older gentleman behind a large desk.

"Ah, so you're the one that Dumbledore called in the favour for," says the old man through a thick smokers voice.

"I'm here for the Min—"

"The Ministry, oh yes sure you are," winks the jolly man. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I owed Dumbledore a favour from long ago and I'm just happy I could finally return it." Linda clears her throat in discomfort. "So when Dumbledore asks for a simple favour, for a person who helped liberate our country no-less, it's not hard to bend the rules just a little." The man can see that Linda is getting slightly impatient, but is too polite to say so, so he moves on. "When you exit this office you'll go down this corridor here, and you'll take the second right. Hand the woman at the front desk this, and she'll let you into the vaults. Once you're there all you have to do is call out for the name of the vault you want and the shelves will do the rest." Linda takes the golden slip out of the man's hands and heads towards the door.

"Miss Black," calls the man. "I hope you find what you're looking for, I really do." She gives him a thankful smile in return and takes a look at the golden slip in her hand. This slip could really be the answer to her problems.

Her palms start to feel sweaty, she feels suddenly hot, and nausea over takes her. "You can do this," she says to herself quietly. "A few more moments of pain for a lifetime of happiness."

She silently walks up to the woman at the front desk and hands her the slip. She inspects the slip before depositing it in a box and motions with her hand that Linda may enter the vaults. The double doors whip open and Linda makes her way inside.

Her heart hammers in her chest as she walks up to the railing overlooking the vaults. She pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath to collect herself. "Henri Jarvais." The floating cabinets begin to arrange themselves as a certain one slowly makes its way to the front. It stops right in –front of Linda, and the vault that she had called glows slightly.

She braces herself as she reaches to open the vault. Taking a breath she opens her eyes that she didn't realize she closed. And sitting in the vault is… a single piece of paper. Linda's vision begins to swim. Shouldn't there be stacks of papers with formulas written on them? Shouldn't there be a single miniature potion ready to take? Shouldn't there be something more than a single piece of paper.

She takes the harshly takes the paper out of the vault and opens it. It's a muggle newspaper clipping. _Healer Killed in House Fire after Suspected Witchcraft. _That's all Linda needs to read before bursting into tears. Her legs give out under her and she slides down the railing onto the floor. It feel like she's screaming but she can't hear anything but all she can hear is the ringing in her ears. She cries like she never has before. Wailing, kicking, screaming, crying, pounding on the floor to make it all stop. It feels like it goes on for hours.

"No!" she cries out. "This isn't how it was supposed to be!" she cries angrily. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO LIVE!" she screams at the top of her lungs. "I was supposed to live!" she yells, but this time softer and sadder.

Meanwhile…

"Theseus we need to talk," speaks up Leta from her place at the dinner table in Theseus' apartment.

"Yea," agrees Theseus. "We do. But are you sure this is the right time—"

"Theseus we can't ignore it anymore," replies Leeta softly as she places her hands in his shoulders. "You were right, I still feel for your brother," he seems shocked to hear these words yet unsurprised at the same time. " And I'm sorry I couldn't love you with my whole heart. I feel like a monster." Leta takes off her ring and places it gently in Theseus' palm. She goes to retract her hands and leave the table, but he latches onto her hands.

"Leta you're not a monster. It was me too. You know I have feelings for Linda, and I thought I could shake them but I just can't, that doesn't matter now though, I've messed that right up," confesses Theseus. The two share a tender moment as they both realize that they feel relieved that they no longer have to hide their feelings from one another.

"I'm sure you couldn't have messed it up that badly," prods Leta.

"She wouldn't tell me the real reason she's going to Paris. I think Dumbledore's making her get something for him, I'm not sure, but then I saw them whispering in a classroom and I lost it. I pushed Dumbledore and I thought I was going to beat the living daylights out of him," recalls Theseus. "And then I told her to have a nice trip. So yea, it was pretty bad."

"At least you didn't almost marry her sister or something," chides Leta bitterly as she takes a sip of her wine. The two look at one another with serious expressions on their faces, before the expressions morph into smiles and they begin to laugh.

For the first time in a long time, the two genuinely laugh with one another, enjoying each other's company.

Linda is lying on the floor numb. She lets out a few sniffles as she stares up at the ceiling. In eight months time she would be in the ground. Not able to open her eyes anymore. Just black. No more sun, no more food, no more friends or family; just nothing.

"Are you alright Miss?" calls a male voice.

"Do I look alright to you?" says Linda, motioning to her dishevelled state. Her eyes are red and puffy as well as her nose, and her clothes are no longer as tidy and meticulous as they once were.

She goes to stand up to talk to the man, but notices something when she looks up at his face. Two different coloured eyes. She whips out her wand and points it at him.

Grindelwald raises his hands in surrender. "Please Miss, lower your wand. I only wanted to see if you were alright."

"Bullocks," growls Linda. "Name one reason I shouldn't kill you on the spot."

"What's that?" says Grindelwald motioning to the newspaper clipping on the floor. He tilts his head to read the headline. "Ah yes, Henri Pinter. An old friend of Dumbledore and I's. He was killed a while back by muggles you see. He'd been healing the town children who had what they called incurable diseases. The townspeople began to question how he was managing to heal so many so far gone. They suspected him of using magic, so one night they went to his house with their torches and pickaxes and lit his house on fire while he was sleeping. He died and all his research went with him."

"I don't understand," cries Linda. "Why would they kill someone for using magic to heal people? He was saving their lives, their children's lives…" says Linda as she tries to search fro the reason that anyone could do such a thing. She doesn't realize that her wand slowly starts to lower.

"Magic is who we are Linda. It's the fault of the muggles, they don't understand how magic can help save the world. And in their nature they seek out to kill everything they don't understand."

"No," protests Linda, raising her wand back up. "My father says they're the same as us witches and wizards."

"They are almost the same as us. One important difference that separates us; magic. But they fear our gift. And they will destroy us for it. They are so willing to do whatever it takes to wipe us off the planet that they would sacrifice the lives of their own children to watch one man burn."

Linda lowers her wand again. Shaking her head as if trying to erase Grindelwald's influence from her mind. He was actually starting to make… sense to her. "No this can't be… how can you of all people…?" she says clutching her head.

"You think I'm the bad guy. But I'm not, that's just how they want you to see me. The world isn't white and black; it's all grey."

"But Dumbledore…"

"I'm sure whatever Dumbledore has said about me was convincing. But answer me this, do you really trust a man who didn't even care to know that his friend was murdered?"

Linda seems to take this in for a moment. Why didn't Dumbledore know his own friend was killed? How did he not know that the research had been destroyed?

"No, no you're… you're…" she says waving her wand at him frantically. "You're a pureblood fanatical murderer. You align yourself with the likes of my nasty cousins who only want to watch the world burn."

"What is your name little one?" asks Grindelwald kindly.

She hesitates for a moment but answers, "Linda. Linda Black." Linda's adrenaline is pumping so fast that she doesn't seem to realize Grindelwald's mouth twinge up at the mention of her name.

"Ah Phineas' daughter. Please have a seat little one," he says motioning for her to sit beside him on the ledge of the railing. She hesitates but decides to sit beside the man. "I assure you that I am not like your cousins. I am simply trying to make sure that the muggles don't destroy themselves and us with them. Your family follows me because they like many others, think that I'm a pure-blood fanatic. But I assure you my mission is so different from that," he says.

"Now Miss Black why did you come here? Because surly a strong woman like yourself wouldn't let Dumbledore send you on a fetching mission," he seems to read the expression on her face and instantly know what she's thinking. "Oh my dear I am so so sorry. You were looking for one of his remedies weren't you?" He ponders his words for a moment before speaking up again. "You know, I've saved a few of his old note books that he'd given me, I'd never been able to make any sense of them but perhaps if we can put them in the right hands we might be able to fix this."

Linda shakes her head, "I'm out of time. I only have eight months left at best. This was my last chance."

"Surely you can't believe that? What is this illness that is supposed to kill you named?"

"They call it Systematic Lupus Erythematous. My liver's been failing, and the nurses can bring it back each time but the time between failures keeps getting exponentially shorter. In five months I won't be able to leave my bed. In seven months I won't be able to wake up, and in eight months…well I'll be dead."

"Prehaps there is something I can do for you," says Grindelwald hopefully. "I have several very skilled healers in my ranks. I can get them to take a look at the Henri's notes and see if there's anything they can do with them. Just come with me back to my apartment here in Paris," he says extending his hand for her to take.

"I'm not so sure…" says Linda reluctantly.

"There's nothing to fear my dear. I don't expect anything of you. I just want to help you," she doesn't seem so convinced by his argument so he adds, "Just think of all the little boys and girls with that disease that I can save… all I need is your help." He extends his hand out a bit farther for her to take and she grabs onto it.

The Right Thing

Linda's heart is pounding out of her chest. She's just apparated out of the French Ministry with Grindelwald. What has gotten into her? She takes a look up at the elegant French building in-front of her. Linda tries to convince herself that she's here solely to get the research and will leave soon after... however the truth is not that simple.

"Come in my dear," says Grindelwald warmly. He leads her into the French apartment it's opulence apparent. The artwork everywhere is absolutely stunning, everything about the household screams opulence.

"It's beautiful," says Linda in awe.

"I'm glad you like it my dear, it was gifted to me by a good friend of mine," says Grindelwald.

"Then how come the ministry doesn't know about this place? They would have been able to track—"

"He was a very... cautious man. He liked to keep everything off the books," replies Grindelwald. Linda seems to accept this answer and move on. They continue up the steps to the apartment and walk past a closed door to an office. "Linda if you'd be so kind to sit down here while I instruct my brother here as to where he might find the books you seek," says Grindelwald as he gestures to the seat behind the desk.

Linda moves to question him, but the doors are closed and she is left alone in the office. She paces anxiously around the room, questioning what she's doing in the middle of the most wanted man's study. What has she done? What will Theseus think? What would Newt think? Will she lose her job? She tries to occupy herself by looking around the room, until her eyes settle on a single object; a skull with a pipe attached.

She slowly makes her way over to inspect it as it sits on the shelf. Something about it is just so... intriguing. She reaches out to touch it but the opening of the door causes her to gasp and quickly recoil.

"That my dear, is something I think you would find great interest in," says Grindelwald amusedly. He walks over to pick up the object and takes it over to the desk closing the blinds on his way. The two of them sit down across from one another looking at the scull placed in the middle of the table. "I'm sure you're familiar with Divination my dear," she nods in confirmation. "This skull helps me to see glimpses of the future. There's something that I want you to see."

Grindelwald inhales a puff of smoke before the dark room is suddenly lit once again. Images flash before Linda's eyes. It looks like the Great War to her at first. The images in front of her mix with her own memories of war, people screaming, Theseus by her side fighting with her. She's tried her best to keep these memories buried, something she knows Theseus still struggles with, but they come back. She never wants to have to be in a situation like that again, something she and Theseus had vowed to never be a part of again. it was supposed to be the War to end all wars. Don't get them wrong, they have no regrets saving lives and winning the war for the good side, but it takes a toll on a person.

But then Linda begins to notice that the muggles machines look like the tanks she'd seen near the end of the Great War except they're bigger, stronger. And where are the horses? Planes larger than Linda has ever seen fly around the room and drop bombs onto the villages below. It hits Linda then and there; this isn't a war she's seen before. It's one that's coming.

"What is this?" says Linda horrified.

"This is the future my dear. This is the Second Great War, started by the muggles once again. The death toll will be in the millions," replies Grindelwald. "But I haven't even shown you the worst part yet."

The images change, suddenly she sees the largest explosion she's ever seen, a whole city by the looks of it going up in a cloud shaped like a mushroom. Hundreds of thousands of people would be killed in that blast alone. And then she sees people so thin she can basically see through them. Then those people being killed in cold blood. And then the worst images of them all, children being experimented on.

"What is this?" cries Linda as the images dissipate. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because Linda this is your future."

"No, my future ends in eight months. I won't be around to be able to stop these things from happening."

"Not if I have anything to say about that," assures Grindelwald. Just then there's a knock on the door and a man enters along with a floating tea set. He hands Grindelwald the book before exiting the room and closing the doors again. The tea set arranges itself on the table, one cup and saucer in front of both of them. The teapot then pours itself into the two cups. Linda watches Grindelwald as he absently flips through the book while sipping his tea, seemingly searching for something.

Linda figures that if Grindelwald is drinking the tea that it's safe for her to drink. She does a small non-verbal spell under the table just to make sure. Once she realizes the tea is safe she begins to drink. Taking an inventory of her situation Linda realizes how strange this all really is. She's sitting in a room with the supposed most violent and ruthless man in the magical world, yet here he is drinking tea with her on a peaceful afternoon, while researching the cure to her disease. How can anyone think he's really that awful?

"Ah ha, here it is," says Grindelwald flipping the book for Linda to read. "My thoughts on curing Systemic Lupus Ertyhomus," reads Grindelwald.

Linda picks up the book and begins to read where Grindelwald has left off. "It is highly possible for a person to be cured of this disease. My proposal would be to approach the disease in three steps. The first deriving from what muggles call Eugenics, any person with this disease has most likely inherited it, much like one inherits hair colour; this can be fixed by a potion that changes your physical structure. The next step would be to release an agent into the subject's blood stream to eliminate any and all essence that has been destroying the body. The final step, and the most difficult would be for the organs to be reset while still in this changed physical state... unfortunately I believe the only way to do this with permanent results is for the subject to stop their heart for a few moments, this way when the patient is brought back their body will accept the changed physical state as it's natural one. The steps and ingredients can be found here," finishes Linda.

She looks over the list of ingredients and steps for the potion. However, a lot of the ingredients seem to be expensive and rare. Something Linda's not even sure Dumbledore can pull off. "Most of it seems to resemble a poly juice potion, except the ingredients that change your appearance seem to be switched out for ones with more regenerative properties," analyzes Linda.

"Smart girl," smiles Grindelwald. "You must have done very well in Potions."

"I did," half-jokes Linda not taking her head out of the book. "Don't use my skills much now though, being an Auror and all." Linda catches her words and realizes what she's said. She's an Auror for Merlin's sake! She should be arresting this man. She slowly draws her want again, pointing it at Grindelwald.

"Linda, you and I both know that you're not going to harm me, and I'm not going to harm you," says Grindelwald with his hands raised in surrender.

"I have the book now? What's to stop me from running away with it?"

"Linda those ingredients on that list... I will get them for you, I promise. The Ministry, Dumbledore, they can't— they won't do it in time. But I will."

"So is that your big plan then, huh?" spits Linda as tears come out of her eyes. ""Dangle the cure over me so I become one of your little minion?"

"I assure you my dear, that is not the case." He reaches for her non-wand hand and holds it. "I want you to live Linda whether you choose to come with me or not; I think you can stop all of those terrible things from happening to good people, because it's always the people who have beaten down the most that know how to stand up."

The confusion is now evident in Linda's eyes, but Grindelwald continues. "I can see that you need some time to think on your own little one. I'll be here gathering the necessary ingredients for the potion, no need to worry about that. Go wherever you're meant to rendezvous with your contacts, but keep one thing in mind. Do they care enough about you to get those ingredients, and _if _they get them in time, and _if you_ live, what kind of future will you be stepping into?"

Linda readies herself to disaparate to the location that Dumbledore had given her before she left. With the flick of her wand she disappears into the air.

Just as her body has left the apartment the door opens and one of Grindelwald's henchmen comes through the door. "Did your meeting go as planned sir?"

"Yes, it went very well," replies Grindelwald menacingly.

It's night time when Linda arrives at the safe house. Although it seems like she's not the only one whose arrived there.

"Newt?"

The man turns around revealing his goofy yet, surprised smile. She rushes up to hug him. "Oh Newt you're a sight for sore eyes."

"L-Linda we've been over this before, I'm not really the hugging type."

"And I though I told you that you don't get a vote."

"Hey look who it is! It's trunk girl!" exclaims Jacob from behind.

"Nice to see you again Jacob," says Linda cheerily hugging him. She'll gladly welcomes Jacob's comic relief from her current situation.

Linda then turns her attention to the woman behind Jacob with a bob style haircut and a trench coat. The two stare at each other for a moment —causing Newt and Jacob to look at one another questioning whether or not the women were about to yell at each other— before smiling. "Tina, it's so wonderful to finally meet you, Newt's told me so much about you! Plus it's not everyday that you happen to run into another female Auror."

"Newt talks about me?" asks Tina.

"No— well yes I do— but not too much. I would say I talk about you a normal amount," stutters Newt.

"Smooth," whispers Jacob into Newt's ear.

The two women roll their eyes at Newt and continue their conversation. "Does he give you flack too for being an Auror?" asks Tina.

"Oh my goodness, all the time. He doesn't shut up about how Aurors _apparently don't_ think before casting!" replies Linda.

"You know I think I preferred it better when I thought they were going to fight," whispers Newt to Jacob. The group continues their chat inside the safe house. Tina, Newt, and Jacob fill in Linda on their adventures so far in Paris: how they met Kama the man unconscious at the moment, their dealings with the Zowu, and how they still haven't managed to find Queenie.

"What have you been up to in Paris Linda?" asks Tina politely.

"Um well... officially I'm on a mission with you right now."

"With me?"

"I told them that you'd requested me to come help you find Credence. But honestly, I had some... personal business at the Ministry here and needed a reason for them to let me go. But it doesn't look like my little solo trip is going to last long because your brother," says Linda motioning to Newt, "is coming tomorrow morning."

"He's coming here? To Paris? Why?" asks Newt.

"The Ministry thinks that Credence and Grindelwald are here, not to mention the fact that they think you're some kind of spy for Dumbledore who is also secretly sided with Grindelwald." Everyone looks at her in confusion. "It's complicated all right. The point is, you need to stay out of trouble and out of sight, and I need to clear out of here by tomorrow morning so they can't find me or you."

"Wait why don't you want them to find you?" questions Tina.

"I'm not sure I can go back to them yet, there's a few things that I need to gather before that."

"But Linda, Theseus 'll be worried sick!" says Newt. "I'm actually surprised that he's not here right now."

"Wait wait wait," says Jacob. "Your brother's name is Theseus? What are you ancient greek?"

Everyone in the room shoots him a glare. "Geez, tough crowd. But anyways, why don't you want to see your brother Newt? Can't he help us like trunk girl—"

"—Linda."

"— And help us find Credence?" asks Jacob.

Newt shakes his head. "He can't help us. He already went out of his way to warn me about being watched; I doubt that he'd be able to help us without getting caught."

Later that night, once Linda thinks everyone is asleep, she makes her way over to a book on the shelf. She opens it up to the correct page and waits a moment for Dumbledore to join her.

"Ah Linda, I'm glad you found the safe house alright. Did you find what you needed?" asks Dumbledore.

"Yes and no. I didn't find a cure. But I found a recipe for a potion and instructions," lies Linda. She begins to read the instructions aloud and Dumbledore listens carefully as he takes them down. "... and then you have to restart the body..."

Dumbledore looks up from his note book in shock. "Linda the ministry would never approve this. They don't have the resources but they can't kill someone on purpose, even if it is to save their life."

Linda stares at him waiting for him to realize what she's insinuating.

"You want me to kill you? What if this doesn't work Linda and you die on the table? I already have Theseus angry with me for just keeping this secret, let alone being responsible for your death."

"Please sir, you're my only hope," Linda begs.

"Linda I don't even know if we can get these ingredients. Let alone the fact that I could very well end up killing you," says Dumbledore, hints of uncharacteristic stress sounding through his voice.

Linda begins to tear up, her emotions swelling. "Please you have to, or I'll die!"

"Linda, you're the closest thing I have to a daughter you can't just ask me to kill you," admits Dumbledore.

"I'm asking you to give me a chance to live," she replies simply and evenly. When Dumbledore gives no immediate response slams the book shut, cutting him off mid calling her name.

She silently begins to cry, making sure that no one can hear her. She's left with only two options choose Grindelwald or choose death.

Later that night Linda can't fall asleep as she sits by the fire. She has a large warm blanket wrapped around herself, just like her thoughts are at the moment. It's been a long day. It feels like she was at Hogwarts weeks ago and not the mere hours it had actually been.

She doesn't want to think about Grindwald anymore so she pushes her mind to something else that's bothering her; Theseus. She know that their fight earlier was just a small blip in the road, but she's more so stuck on what Leta has said.

Linda's always loved Theseus and she's always known that he loves her, but she never knew he was in love with her. Sure she'd caught feelings from time to time, but she never thought that dating someone as important to her as Theseus was a good idea.

So when he had suggested starting a family together, because why not, Linda was down. She could have the best of both worlds. But before that could happen, she knew she has to clear the air and tell him about her past feelings for Newt. What she didn't know is it broke his heart, but she knew that it broke hers. If she could have just fallen for the right Scamander from the beginning so many complications could have been prevented.

Linda doesn't even want to think about what Theseus would do if he ever found out about the extent of her sickness, or her meeting Grindelwald. If there's ever something that could get Theseus to stop loving her it would be those two factors.

Just then another person comes to join her by the fire; Newt. "Looks like I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

"Just thinking about everything."

"Everything seems like quite a lot to think about."

Linda smiles. "That's why I love you Newt. Everything in your eyes just seems so... colourful."

"Well sometimes things aren't as black and white as people make them out to be."

Linda turns to him with a sudden urgency. "If I did something bad, like really bad, would you hate me?"

Newt considers his answer very carefully. "Honestly no, I don't think I could ever hate you. But I also can't imagine you doing something that bad. You're a very middle headed person Linda, everything you do is to help people."

"What about your brother?"

"Well as I'm sure you're aware Theseus isn't as... opened minded about most things as I am. But he's already made up his mind about you Linda, a long time ago. He loves you, even I can see that which is saying something—"

"Newt your brother can't love me, because I'm sick. In an incurable lose-lose kind of way."

"You're sick? Why haven't you told me? Have you told Theseus? Your parents?"

"No I haven't."

"Linda how bad is it?"

"I'm dying Newt. I'll be dead in eight months," says Linda morbidly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" says Newt angrily.

"I wanted to find the cure first Newt, so no one ever had to know that I was sick; and I was so close. I came to Paris to find the cure, but all I got was this stupid book that has a recipe for a potion that contains the most obscure ingredients you can think of. But then on the other hand..."

Linda debates as to how much she should really be divulging so she decides to be vague. "There's someone who I met with who can get me these ingredients but Theseus wouldn't approve of the... methods they use. Not to mention the fact that I've already lied to him once today and that he tried to beat up Dumbledore—"

"He did what?"

"Never mind that, Newt I don't know what to do. About Theseus, about the cure... I have no clue."

"Linda I think you need to take that cure," Linda looks at him wide eyed, not expecting his answer. She moves to object. "Who ever has it can't be that bad, you have good judgement —well maybe except when it comes to my brother— but I can't lose you Linda, you're my best friend. Theseus can't lose you, I wouldn't want to see his reaction, I'd be so scared, his temper and all."

Linda sniffles. "Newt you don't understand. If I choose to live I won't deserve to live. I can't—"

"If you don't choose to live for you, do it for Theseus, do it for me Linda." There's a brief pause in the conversation that allows for Linda to really absorb what Newt has said and some o the tension clears out of the air. "So Theseus really tried to beat up Dumbledore?"

Linda snorts. "Yea he did."

"Did Dumbledore punch him?"

"No."

"I wish he did."

Linda shoves Newt playfully. "Jerk."


	6. The Last Day

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you to all the reads and reviews! I have fixed the ordering of the chapters and deleted the repeats! Thank you for pointing that out! You can also check this story out under the same title on Wattpad if you prefer that format!**

As Linda finishes writing her third letter in twenty-four hours the others start to stir. She passes one of her fresh inked notes to an owl that is waiting on the windowsill. "Make sure this arrives tomorrow," she tells the wide-eyed animal. It flies off into the morning air and Linda packs up the rest of her things and prepares to set out the door.

"Make sure to steer clear of the ministry, at least for the day," instructs Linda. Newt nods.

"Hey Linda," calls Jacob. "Can you keep an eye out for Queenie?"

"Of course," smiles Linda. With that she sets out the door.

She makes her way to the French Ministry, which isn't too far of a walk from where she is. However, she isn't too eager to get back to her job so she decides to walk around for a couple minutes, which then turns to a couple of hours.

She thinks about everything. Theseus, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Newt. She scours her brain for every single possible combination of events for her future, but even the best case scenarios don't look to good or likely.

Aimlessly walking around the city until she decides to sit down at a café not too far from the ministry. As she sips on her coffee, large silky back sheets appear all over the city, covering the buildings as they wave through the streets. She drops her croissant as she's about to take a bite out of it, dusts her hands off and makes a dash for the Ministry building.

"Theseus, where is your partner? I know she's not usually timely but this is unlike her."

"I'd like to know myself sir," answers Theseus honestly. He has a lot of things he feels that he needs to talk to her about. Mostly to apologise for how he had acted the day before.

"Suppose it doesn't matter for now, but keep an eye out. Apparently someone apparated out of here yesterday and they can't trace who it was."

As if ears are burnning, Linda runs through the doors of the building and straight to Travers. "Sir you need to go look outside."

She leads them all outside to show them the black silky sheets run over their heads.

"My god," says Travers in astonishment. "Everyone on me now!"

They all follow him inside, and everyone is given an order. "Theseus, Linda, I need you two to wait out stay and keep an eye out while I go speak with the French Minister quickly to get emergency an emergency warrant granted to us."

Jacob who's awkwardly alone with the frail old Nicola Flammell hears a thumping noise coming from a book. The book is shaking and rattling as if something is trying to come out of it.

"Do you hear that?" asks Jacob in concern.

"It seems were getting a call," replies the old man. He shuffles to grab the book and uses all his strength to plop it on the counter. The book continues to rattle until he opens it up to the proper page.

"Nicola? Is Linda there please I need to speak to her," asks a voice that Jacob doesn't recognize.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore. She left early this morning," replies Nicola.

Dumbledore interjects uncharacteristically for fear of losing time, "Is there any way you can contact her? It's urgent. I fear I made a grave mistake."

"Woah woah woah, what kind of grave mistake are you talkin' about here?" asks Jacob.

Dumbledore, who is mildly confused as to who he is talking to responds. "I told Linda about the cure for her disease being located in Paris. She found it and I told her I wouldn't help her with it because it would kill her even faster. But I see my mistake now. It's not my decision it's hers. I need you to find her and tell her I'll do it. I fear that Grindelwald will try and take advantage of her and use the cure against her. We cannot afford to lose a powerful witch such as her to Grindelwald. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore Sir!" says Jacob before taking off out the door.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, I know she's like a daughter to you," sympathises Nicola.

"Well, she's not gone yet," says Dumbledore trying to convince himself more than anything.

Tina and Newt approach the branched entrance to the French Ministry. "Mr. Scamander explain to me again why were going to the only place Linda told us specifically not to go?" sasses Tina.

"There's a box who can prove who Credence really is. It's in the ancestral records room Tina, so it's three floors down."

"Is that poly juice?"

"Just enough to get me inside," replies Newt as he takes a swig. His body begins to transform as he groans.

"Who—?"

"It's my brother Theseus. He's a hugger. " Tina gives him a questioning look. "Linda had me take it for a prank once. Oh, and here take this," he says passing her a small bottle of poly juice. "It's Linda's hair." Tina gives him another questioning glance. "She gave it to me for a prank."

"Mr. Scamander, I'm not the one whose wanted _you _are."

"Yes, but the last thing Linda needs right now is for the ministry to suspect she's helping us."

Tina rolls her eyes and downs the potion, slowly transforming into Linda.

Linda and Theseus are speaking with someone outside of a glass corner office of the Ministry. They haven't had a chance to speak to each other properly yet, being so busy running around and all. Theseus sees Leta approach and exits the office to talk to her, leaving Linda behind. "What's happening?" asks Leta.

"Grindelwald's rallying. We don't know where, but we think it's tonight."

Leta stops him as they walk and puts a hand on his arm. "Be carful," she warns him. Even though they're no longer engaged, Leta still cares for him.

"Of course I'll be carful."

"Theseus you need to tell her incase something goes wrong—"

"Leta, were in the midst of a war, there's no time to spare for talking about feelings." Theseus looks impatiently to Linda and the other Aurors who are seemingly making their way out of the building. "I know we've had a rough go but I want you to hear this from me. They think that Credence boy might be your missing brother."

"My brother is dead. He died. How many times Theseus—"

"I know okay. And the records will show that, okay? They can't lie," he assures her. Leta seems to tense up at his words but Theseus' name is called from behind him. He gives Leta one last glance and joins the rest of his group.

"I want every person at that rally arrested," says Travers. "And if they resist—"

Theseus can see that Linda is about to speak up but beats her to it, remembering Dumbledore's words to him. "Sir forgive me, but if we go in too heavy don't we run the risk of adding to the—"

"Just do it," replies Travers as he pulls ahead of Theseus.

"I'm surprised," speaks up Linda, surprising Theseus. "You're usually the one to suggest we go in guns blazing."

"Well I walk just trying to listen to some advice an old man told me recently." They continue to walk as Theseus mulls over in his head what to say. "Linda I think we need to t—"

Theseus pauses mid-sentence to look over the railing onto the ground floor. Sneaking across the floor he spots himself and Linda. Of course not really themselves. "Do you see that?" He gives Linda a wide-eyed look.

Her eyes are just as wide looking down at the exact copies of them walking through the ministry, that have now looked up and noticed their replicas staring at them from the floor above "Mhm."

"We need to go check that out don't we," deadpans Theseus as the copies quicken their pace.

"Yea." By the time they reach the bottom of the stairs the duplicates are already changing back to their original forms, revealing themselves as Newt and Tina.

"Newt!" yells Theseus after his brother.

Tina and Newt's voices can be heard echoing from ahead. "That's your brother?"

"As you might have been able to tell from my letters we have quite a complicated relationship."

"Is that what he tells people?" Theseus asks Linda offended by Newt's description of him.

Linda shrugs while still running. "Well to be fair, you are engaged to his ex."

"Actually not anymore," blurts Theseus.

"What?"

"Newt stop!" Theseus runs even faster to try to catch up to Newt and avoid the awkward conversation he has accidentally brought up.

"Does he wanna kill you?" echoes Tina's voice.

"Frequently," responds Newt.

"That was one time," murmurs Theseus under his breath. They all approach a round room with a green floor and two wizards pushing carts walking through the middle of the floor. "Enough!" shouts Theseus as he casts a spell that Linda thinks is a little harsh.

Boxes fly and freeze in the air as Tina easily deflects the spell. "He needs to control his temper." Tina sends an under handed spell towards Theseus causing him to fly backwards onto a chair where his hands tie behind him. The chair rapidly moves towards an office just behind where he was previously standing.

"I think that was the best moment of my life," breathes Newt.

Linda moves to speak to Tina, but in an effort to save her fellow Auror's cover Tina quickly hits her with a spell to gag her and then another sending her flying back in another chair like Theseus.

"Sorry Linda!" calls Newt as the door of the office gets magically locked from the outside. "Not sorry Theseus!"

Linda and Theseus' chairs are nearly beside one another, facing in opposite directions allowing for them to look at one another.

Theseus sighs. "Well this is awkward." He finally takes notice of the gag in Linda's mouth as she's trying to spit it out to be able to talk. "At least someone found a way to shut you up."

Linda rolls her eyes as she finally pushes the gag out of her mouth. "That was a little harsh don't you think?"

"I've been a little on edge recently in-case you couldn't tell."

Linda snaps. "That doesn't mean you have an excuse to try and attack Dumbledore just because I talked to him and not you!"

"I didn't want you to get dragged into whatever Dumbledore's brought my brother into, I'm trying to pr—"

"I don't need you to protect me Theseus I'm an Auror!"

The two look at each other, as if staring into the other's soul. Theseus can feel the tension in the room, which causes Linda to avoid his gaze after a few intense moments. He clears his throat. "We should um, turn around and try to unite each other's ropes since we don't have our wands."

Both turn their chairs and begin to fumble with the ropes. After a few moments of silence Theseus blurts, "Leta broke off the engagement."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"She told me how she feels for Newt. But we both had our eyes one someone else, not just her."

There's a pregnant pause. "Who?"

As Linda struggles to untie the ropes she feels a hand reach out to hold hers. "It's you Linda. It's always been you. I love the way you make me laugh. I love how peaceful you look the moment before I wake you up in the mornings before work. I love how we can finish each other's sentences. But most importantly, I love you. From the moment you pushed me into that creek in the forest when we were children to now, even though we can't stop squabbling… Look Linda you don't have to say anything—"

"I love you Theseus," replies Linda as she grasps his hand tighter. "With Leta and everything else going on I just tried to ignore my feelings." The two begin to work on their ropes again as they speak and Linda manages to free Theseus. He feels the blood rush back to his wrists and unties Linda, kneeling behind her chair to untie her before whipping it around so she is facing him.

"Whatever it is you can tell me," he pleads, placing a hand on her knee.

So she explains everything. Well nearly everything. She conveniently leaves out the part about Grindelwald.

Theseus' eyes begin to get misty. "Eight months, Linda why didn't you tell me? You know what that doesn't matter right now. What matters is we find someone to help with that cure and we go break up that Grindelwald rally. But there's one thing I need to do first." The tension is released as the two lock lips passionately. She runs her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepens and his hands lightly cup her face. He pulls away from the kiss, deciding that it's gone on a tad longer than they can afford at the moment. "Now let's go do our job."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're scary good at compartmentalizing your feelings?" sasses Linda.

"Yea, you...but I hope you know that I'm going to yell at you later."


	7. Speech

**Here is the Final chapter! Please leave ideas for one shots based off of this fic. I am thinking of writing the deleted ballroom scene as a I think it is still considered cannon. I will be going back to edit and there is a couple scenes I need to re-write. This series will follow the Fantastic Beasts movies all the way up to 5, so when part 3 comes out I will write the next story. When the trailer drops I will probably write an intro to the story based on that, so remember this fic once the next movie comes out. That being said, I will not write any one shots that take place past this final chapter (unless they follow very closely to the end) as I do not want to stray from cannon at all. As always let me know if there's anything that is unclear in the story, needs to be re-worded or added! Enjoy the final chapter!**

"Queenie!"

Queenie gasps in excited shock. "Jacob! Honey you're here, hi!" She kisses him several times on the cheek. "Oh honey I'm so sorry I never should have done it, I love you so much."

"And you know I love you too right?"

"Yea."

"Then lets get the hell out of here. I need to tell Trunk Girl something very important," he says grabbing her hand to lead her out of the arena. To his surprise she stops him.

"Oh no wait a second, I- I just thought maybe we could hear him first. You know… just listen that's all," she reasons.

Concern grows on his face for Queenie. Does she really want to listen to the bad guy? "What are you talking about?"

"Remember, it isn't illegal to listen to him. Use no force, we mustn't be what he says we are," Theseus instructs the Aurours grimly. Hearing those words gives Linda a sense of hope. Maybe when she tells Theseus about how she's met with Grindelwald he won't be as mad as she thought.

The group cautiously makes their way into the stadium, made of ornate stones and stands all in a circle around a centre platform that Grindelwald is standing on. Above them flashes the images that Linda had seen earlier. The war. The people being marched to their deaths. The explosions.

Theseus seems to put the pieces together in his mind, figuring out what these images are. He tries to tell himself that it cannot be real, but he's not so sure about that. Images begin to flash in front of him from his own mind from the last war he was in. He instinctively grabs for Linda's hand to comfort him.

Everyone in the arena seems to take notice of the Aurours presence, including Grindelwald. "Do nothing when I speak of this. You must remain calm," instructs Grindelwald to his followers. "And contain you're emotions… There are Aurours here among us." Several people in the crowd audibly gasp. Suddenly a tense mood fills the atmosphere, everyone gripping there wands tightly. "Come closer brother wizards, join us," welcomes Grindelwald menacingly.

"Do nothing. No force," orders Theseus. They all begin to walk cautiously down the stairs, all eyes on them.

"They have killed many of my followers it is true. They confined me, and tortured me in New York. They struck down fellow witches and wizards for the simple crime of seeking the truth." Linda swears she feels Grindelwald staring into her soul when he speaks about the truth. Even at one of his own rally's Grindelwald seems bent on warning the people about the impending war just like how he told her the truth, however harsh it was, about the cure. Nothing more. Frankly she's not exactly sure why she's there. Grindelwald is right. The only crime that these people have committed is listening to a man speak. Surely that isn't a crime?

"… I spoke with one of them not long ago." Linda still feels his eyes on her and adverts her gaze. Theseus begins to take notice of the fact that Grindelwald seems very trained on Linda. A fact that is tying his stomach in knots and causing his mind to try and figure out what he could want. Many people begin to whisper again at the fact that Grindelwald spoke with his enemies. "I know it is shocking. But if even they are willing to speak with me and join our cause, abandon the witch hunt after me, then how are we the ones in the wrong?"

"I swear, when I find who that was I'm gonna kill 'em," whispers one of the Aurors standing behind Linda to Theseus. She clenches her jaw, trying to hide the distress from her face.

"They would persecute that Aurour for simply speaking to me, they would kill her. For wanting freedom. Your anger, your desire for revenge is natural—"

Grindelwald is cut off as a red headed woman casts a spell at one of the Aurours, before quickly being killed by the Aurour. Linda looks up to Theseus in horror. This isn't going to end well for them now. Several people around them have their wands pointed at them ready to cast at any moment.

Grindelwald makes his way up to the woman's body. "Take this warrior back to her family. Disapparate. Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word, it is not we who are violent." People begin to disappear at his words, clearing out most of the stadium.

"Let's take him," whispers Theseus harshly. Grindelwald draws a circle of blue fire around where he is standing. His followers begin to join him and disapparate, until one man dissolves in the fire to Linda's horror.

Grindelwald turns to the people remaining in the stands. "Aurours, join me in this circle pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die. Only here shall you know freedom. Only here shall you know yourself. Only here shall you be cured." Theseus then turns to Linda, finally piecing together that Grindelwald is after Linda. He the way he was staring right at her before, and now mentioning the cure. Dumbledore was right when he said that Grindelwald was looking for a pureblood henchman. Grindelwald has his sights set on Linda to fill that roll, but Theseus isn't going to let that happen. He turns to the woman he loves and sees her staring at Grindelwald with a conflicted dazed look on her face. He momentarily ignores his co-workers trying to flee the scene instead turning his attention to Linda.

He grabs her face and gently turns it to him. "Hey, hey Linda it's gonna be alright. You just have to stay with me now okay?" Tears begin to streak down her face as Theseus notices a boy and then a blonde woman make there way down to the circle.

"Ahhh and who do we have here." Linda and Theseus are both startled; Linda abruptly turns her head to look at Grindelwald as Theseus tries to keep her attention on him and not the evil wizard.

"Leave her alone Grindelwald!" shouts Theseus angrily.

Grindelwald ignores him and continues to speak to her. "The infamous Linda Black. Talent witch and Aurour." Linda looks at the ground nervously. "It's nice to see you… _again_."

Theseus looks to Linda who instinctively takes a step back from him. "Linda… what does he mean by again?" Realizing what Theseus has now figured out, Linda takes another step back, allowing the blue fire to draw a line in-between them and turns to face him.

"He's the only one who can help me."

"Linda come with me. My brothers and sisters began to gather the ingredients as soon as you left the apartment that day. We can do the procedure as early as you're ready for, my dear. Live to stop the future that I've showed you. Live to fight for those who will be lost in the world to come."

"You—you met with him? You told him all about this before you even told me!"

Linda is in tears at his words. She feels almost…angry at him, but she's not sure why. "He gave me the book. It wasn't in the vault. He is the _only_ one willing to do what it takes to save my life! Dumbledore refused, don't you see I have no choice!"

"Linda you can't trust him! He's evil! Stop being so daft and see that he's manipulating you!"

"SHUT UP!" shouts Linda angrily. "I know what I'm doing!" She takes another step down towards Grindelwald. She can't hear what Newt is shouting as he joins his brothers side or what Jacob is screaming at her from across the way.

Theseus begins to tear up. "You're supposed to help destroy the evil, not join it!"

"One of us just killed a woman in cold blood! I'm starting to think there is no 'good and evil', just… grey." Theseus searches his brain for more things to try to convince her not to go but he can't think of anything so he tries to fight through the fire to get to her.

"Linda stop!" shouts Theseus continually, attempting to fight to get to her. Linda turns around with finality and walks right up to the edge of the fire where Grindelwald steps out to meet her. "Linda, stop please! I love you!"

She turns around to speak to him. " If I don't go I die. You have to watch me slowly die," deadpans Linda.

"I don't care. I'll be by your side. Through everything, no matter what," Theseus pleads outstretching his hand for her to grab.

"I'll be dead in eight months."

"I don't care. I don't care how long we have. All I know is that I need you."

Linda smiles at him. Theseus' heart flutters with hope. "That's why I know I'm doing the right thing." She whispers softly. She takes Grindelwald's hand and he leads her through the fire. He whispers in her ear and she gives one last teary look to Theseus mouthing the words I love you and disaparating.

Once she's gone Grindelwald grins. "You know what I love most about Slytherin's? Their outstanding self-preservation instincts."

Theseus goes to attack Grindelwald but is held back by Newt who fears that his brother will be consumed by the flames.

"Tell me Mr. Scamander? Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?" questions Grindelwald.

"Grindelwald stop!" yells a voice all to familiar to Theseus. From that point on everything seems to pass by like images in-front of him. Leta gone. His brother apparating them out of the stadium. Stopping the fire from consuming all of Paris. All Theseus knew is that she was gone.

Theseus is snapped out of his daze when his brother hugs him. "I've chosen my side." Theseus hugs his brother even tighter, trying to stop the anger and sadness from swelling inside of him. Taking a deep breath he grabs onto him even tighter.

A blinding green light flashes.

Linda's paled body lies on a metal operating table, her hair splayed out around her head and a white sheet draped over her body. Grindelwald looks over her body expectantly and so does Queenie. She begins to bounce up and down expectantly waiting for the woman to wake up.

A tense minute passes. Just as Grindelwald takes a step backwards Linda's eyes shoot open as she gasps for air.

Those who survived the stadium apparate to Hogwarts Bridge where Dumbledore walks out to meet them.

Newt steps forward to speak to Dumbledore and so does Travers who is stopped by Theseus. "I think it's best if he speaks to him alone."

Newt walks the remaining way to Dumbledore alone. Dumbledore leans into Newt eager to hear news, regret swirling in his usually twinkling eyes. "Is it true? About Linda?"

"Yes," says Newt regretfully. He lost his best friend and he is definitely feeling, but he has to stay strong for his brother.

"I'm so sorry," is all the Professor can manage.

Before the two can dwell for long Newt pulls an object out of his pocket and holds it up. "It's a blood pact isn't it," says Newt as more of a fact than a question. Dumbledore looks surprised at the object in Newt's hands. You swore not to fight each other."

Dumbledore nods. He grabs it from Newt's hands almost excitedly. "How in the name of Merlin did you manage to get this?"

The niffler peeks out of Newts coat, showing off that he was the one to steal the artefact. "Grindelwald doesn't seem to understand the nature of things he considers simple," states Newt.

Dumbledore raises his hands up for Theseus to remove the admonitors from his wrists before turning his attention to the blood pact.

"Can you destroy it?" asks Newt.

"Maybe… maybe." Dumbledore snatches the floating pact out of the air after examining it thoroughly. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"He'll have some milk," says Newt referencing the niffler. "And hide the teaspoons."

Linda looks off a balcony and stares out of the broken glass window, holding her coat tight to her body.

Grindelwald stands beside Queenie who informs him of what the brunette is thinking. "Her thoughts are consumed by him. Love like that is hard to simply forget. Don't push her right now, she needs time to grieve her losses."

While everyone is having their tea, the inevitable conversation happens. Theseus moves towards Dumbledore and he knowingly stands up to speak with him out in the hall.

"Trying to beat me up again Theseus?" jokes Dumbledore trying to lighten the mood.

Theseus chuckles slighty, "Yes well I suppose that was quite uncalled for wasn't it."

"No need to apologise," says Dumbledore with growing seriousness. "I understand why you did it. Love is a powerful emotion Theseus. You love her. And she loves you, I hope you know that."

Theseus shakes his head solemnly. "If she truly loved me then she wouldn't have left like that, she wouldn't have left at all."

"I was given very specific instructions for what to do with this," says Dumbledore taking a sealed letter addressed to Theseus out of his coat pocket. "But I think this fits the bill."

Theseus reluctantly grabs the letter, taking a breath before breaking the red wax seal. He looks up to Dumbledore who gives him an encouraging glance.

"_My Dearest Theseus, _

_I sincerely hope this letter never reaches your fingertips, or if it does that I'm the one who hands this letter to you. I prepared the letter in the event that I don't come back from my personal trip to Paris, of which I am certain you have worked out my true reasons for my trip; even when we were children you always were a clever boy even though sometimes you can be a ninny headed troll. But I need you to know that I needed to go after that cure and do everything in my power to get it. Not only do I want to be able to continue our future together but I also carry the weight of knowing how deeply affected my family, friends, and most importantly you would be if I don't get the cure. I can't let that happen, I am so sorry that it did not turn out as I planned. _

_I did not want the last words spoken between us to be ones of animosity. I need you to know that no matter how events have unfolded that I loved you so deeply in my heart that simply writing this letter makes it ache. While I know we've always been the best of friends, who have always been supportive of one another and gone through so much together, my love runs even deeper than that. Because Theseus Scamander I am truly, honestly, completely, in love with you. I hope I got to tell you in-person. Because I think I took you're love for granted. I'm laughing as I think of all those tabloids that have turned out to be somewhat right, that I do secretly harbour feelings for you. While I am book smart, I really am quite daft when it comes to noticing that stuff aren't I?_

_And I'm hoping that you feel the same too. When I spoke with Leta she said that for you, when we toyed with th e idea of starting a family "for the hell of it" as we said, it wasn't just that for me. It was more than that. I was finally getting to be with the man I love, but I was too much of a coward to admit it. I was too scared to lose you if we continued down that path. It's so silly now that I think about it. While I may have courage on a battlefield I don't seem to have it in my heart. _

_No matter what has happened or where you are or who you are with, you will always be part of me. No doubt about it. _

_Earlier today you said you could never hate me and I hope that is true. Because I'm sure you're angry about me leaving for Paris in the first place. Just know that if I seem far, I'm right there with you in your heart. Always. _

_All my Love,_

_Linda Black."_

As Newt finishes reading the letter, he wipes his own misty eyes and deposits it in his coat pocket. He quickly moves on to distract himself from the moving words in the letter and the emotions it has stirred up. "Has there been any movement?"

"Last night the Black residence was broken into. Phineas said he didn't notice anything was missing but my guess is—"

"They took her old Hogwarts robes to extract a hair off of it for a potion," finishes Theseus. Dumbledore nods. "So do you think they did it then? Do you think she—do you think she's…"

"Grindelwald may be a lot of things, but he is powerful beyond belief. If anyone could've done that it would've been him."

Theseus nods worriedly.

"I'll keep you updated. They'll have to resurface sometime. You'll be the first to know."

However angry he is, he still loves her. He wants her back because he meant it when he said he could never hate her, and he hopes she knows that too. But for now all he can do is repeat a mantra in his head. She's alive. She's out there. And she's thinking about you too.


End file.
